The Zone
by Dooley
Summary: It's been eight way too blissful years. In a family of immortals, it's a drop in the bucket but to Jacob, it was watching the love of his life grow. Now she's finally coming of age and he's tired of waiting. But her parents have other ideas.
1. Prologue

The sand was cold under her bare feet as we walked, hand and hand on the beach. I glanced over but she wasn't looking at me. I took my chance to stare. Her bronze hair had grown long down her back, swaying in the slight breeze. Her deep chocolate eyes were trained on the setting sun that was staining the copious clouds a myriad of oranges and purples.

"You can stop staring, Jacob. I'm not gunna change anytime soon." I wasn't surprised that she knew I was staring. She always did.

"That's where you're wrong, Ness." I pulled her to my chest, stopping to watch the sunset with my arms around her waist. I pressed my hot cheek to hers, flushed from the windchill. She nuzzled me. "You change everyday right before my eyes. Last week, you grew a sixteenth of an inch."

"Aren't I supposed to think that's creepy? That you noticed?" She pressed closer anyway.

"A least I'll always noticed with you get your hair done. Leah was complaining that Sue would chew her ear off every time Charlie doesn't notice. Last time she went all the way to Port Angeles to get it done and he didn't even look up when she came home" She smiled. I start again,"When'd Carlisle say again?" Her arms lay atop mine.

"Two months."

"Is that officially your 18th birthday?" She laughed.

"I doubt Dad would see it that way. They don't know what to do with themselves. I went through my terrible twos in about two days."

"Who're you kidding? You never had _terrible_ twos. You were mentally two before Bella was even born." Bella's 8 now. They didn't count her human birth date anymore, though it was only a few hours apart from her vampire one. I had surprised me how easily it was to accept that Bella wasn't even close to human anymore. But I did have a toddler to worry about back then.

"Well I'm only 8, so back off, pervert." I growl playfully and lock her against me. She laughs.

"They won't keep me from you, you know."

"Dad has his ways."

"Edward isn't who I'm worried about." The La Push sun was nearly gone. I slowly sink to the ground, strong enough to keep Ness with me until she's nestled in my lap. I loved this time with her.

"I have school tomorrow, Cub." I knew we couldn't be out much longer, or the killjoys would come looking.

"Tell Rosalie you want to sleep in." I press my face into the crook of her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent. She stiffens in my arms. Obviously they could never enroll Reneseme in regular school, she grew too fast, even at her ever slowing rate. So the Cullens took to teaching her all they could—everything she would learn in regular school and more. Alice didn't want her to miss out on anything human though. She put Ness in community clubs and activities at the school recently so she could have more friends. She even got her into the Forks senior prom. No one at the school knew Jacob, none knew he was just a little too young looking and never aging. The other students just stared in awe at this couple they've never seen before grace their presense. I got a kick out of showing Ness off.

"You know I can't. She wants to teach me everything she can before I'm grown. They all do." She paused. "I'll be off to college soon."

"And I'll be with you." She was frowning, I knew it.

"You can't leave Billy, Jacob."

"He'll be fine." I was lying and we both knew it.

"I'll visit every weekend. You can down and see me, even. Or drive. Dad is insisting I get a knew car for around town, so you can take my Mustang whenever you need it." The I was frowning. I shifted her around in my lap to look her in the face.

"I never want to leave you." She pressed forward and takes my lips under hers. It's a hot kiss and it doesn't help when she shifted even more in my lap to wrap her arms around my neck. I groan torn between wanting her to do it again and not wanting to push it too far. But she decided for me.

Right there on the beach, she slid her hands, sureally hot on my burning skin, under my shirt and up my back. As the kiss heated up, her fingers raked down my shoulder blades and we both groaned. Then she pulled back.

With her forehead pressed against mine and her eyes still closed, still breathing deep, she said, "We can't be selfish."

I sighed a grand sigh and let her pull her hands out from under my shirt. I nudged her and she slid off my lap, making me uncomfortably notice how tight my shorts had become, and stood. I held my hand out to her and help her up.

"Time to take you home."


	2. One

_A/N- Yeah, I got some issues with tenses as I'm sure you've noticed. I'm workingonit. Enjoy :5_

Renesemee's seen me naked too many times for Edward or Bella to ever smile at me again. Sometimes I would forget just how aware she was growing up. I was used to playing with the smaller kids on the reservation, whenever Dad would have a tribe get-together. They just didn't worry about such things as decency. So when Nessie was about six physically, I had gotten so comfortable with her, it was like I was alone. I just took my shorts off and changed without thinking. It wasn't until I heart her heartbeat race that I'd realized what I'd done.

Edward had heard her thoughts from the house. I was banned from their property for a month. I would sit just outside their grounds for as long as Billy would allow until a merciful Esme brought her to see me. Bella had been watching from the doorstep.

From then on, I still slipped up from time to time-- maybe the trees I was hiding in weren't as thick as I thought or a goaded Paul needed a quick suppressant with no time for a dash to the trees and back. Ness had gotten better at hiding it from Edward's prying mind. I'm sure they knew but it wasn't worth keeping me away. Once, when alone on the beach, a quick touch from Ness told me she never quite missed whenever I slipped. She didn't want to.

I couldn't think about that. I needed to be strong as along she wanted me to be.

Right then, I was feeling petulant. At the forest line, I stopped Ness and dropped her hand. Taking a step away, I stared her in the eye as I removed my shirt slowly. She blushed but didn't look away. Touching the top of my shorts, I unbuttoned them even slower. Ness stepped forward and put her hands on mine. One move and she'd have my fly down.

I chuckled, my hand hot on hers. Softly, I said, "Don't. You'll blame me later."

Her eyes dropped. "Of course it will be your fault, Cub. My seven foot hot stuff. It's always your fault."

Ness's hands hadn't moved from under mine. I lifted them up to my face and kissed her knuckles.

"If he sees this, he'll never let you leave the house."

"I know. Nothing but visions of sugarplums dancing in my head." I kissed her forehead. The contact flashed a image of myself, one of my slips, and I rumbled a growl at her. She smiled innocently and I left her at the forest line, disappearing into the brush.

She waited about a half of a minute before following me. Her fingers curled into my fur as I used my snout to nudge her onto my back. It was like mounting a horse, but she'd gotten good at it.

I stopped, human and dressed, on the doorstep to the Cullen's little cabin and hugged Ness close. I wasn't aloud inside. I haven't been since Renesemee looked old enough to be around thirteen. "I can't trust you," Bella had said blankly. I had only smiled back.

Ness reached up to cup my face and pulled me in for a quick kiss. As it happened, my mind flashed with all of Ness's emotions—every desire and want; it made my knees weak. It was stuff she didn't let herself say aloud. She wouldn't dare, because despite Bella's warning to me, Ness was the one who was having trouble controlling herself. I'd been waiting for her for years now; she'd been only for a scant year or so, give or take a few months. She knew little of control.

Suddenly the images were gone and Ness frowned against my lips. I was so lost in not missing an image that I hadn't heard them approach. A low growl came from a tree just past the doorway.

I let my arms drop. "Stop with the dramatics, guys. I'm leaving." Ness refused to look into the tree, embarrassed and agitated at the killjoys. Bella removed her shield from around me and the images came back, only to show me a game of chess Ness had watched Jasper and Carlisle play. Nothing but sugarplums; I smiled at her.

Silently Edward dropped from the tree branch and Bella quickly after. "No use hiding it Renesemee. I'll see it when you sleep, unfortunately." Ness huffed and with a quick squeeze of my hand, she was in the cabin, slamming the door as hard as she could. Definitely a teenager, despite her 8 short years.

"Chill, Papa Bear. She's home for the night." I smiled at him, leaning back against the doorframe.

"I don't think I'll ever chill when you two are together…_Cub_." I scowled Ness's name for me. I did _not_ need to think about what Edward sees in our heads. "Everything, Jacob. Remember that."

"I know, I know. I'm gone, okay?" My hands up in surrender, I stepped away from the door. Then, I leaned back and rapped on the door with my knuckles five times before stepping further away. Softly, Ness knocked back twice. I grinned. Bella frowned.

"She's leaving Jacob. She's gunna live like a human for as long as she can." Bella's arms were crossed.

" And I can't do a thing about it, right?" I smiled ironically. I looked sharply at Edward. _But I'll never be able to stay away._ His jaw clenched.

From behind the door, we all heard Nessie huff again. She muttered through the door, "You're so creepy, Dad." Edward laughed to himself.

"Go to bed, young lady."

We all heard Ness's door slam then, and despite the walls between us, we all heard her, "I'm _practically_ older than you!"

Bella rolled her eyes, bemused. "She's _so mature._ I'm sure we owe that to you." I smiled at her again.

_You know you do, _I thought seriously. Edward stared at me before dipping his head once.

I started walking away, my hands in my pockets I changed without though, my shirt and shorts in my mouth in no time. As I ran away I could hear Bella's protests.

"Don't you dare have mind conversations, mister, not when it comes to Renesemee. I'll block you out the next time!"

"Yes, dear." My tongue lolled from my canine grin before heading home.


	3. Two

_*Translations at the end of the chapter._

Jacob lit the last candle then dropped a kiss to the top of my head. I can't remember smiling so much in my life. He fell into the seat next to mine and I laced my fingers with his as I showed him my wish and blew the candles out.

I showed him himself, happy at home with Billy. After I've left. Cub didn't like that, I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't stop his smile. No one lost a smile all day. It _was_ my birthday.

Dad brought out a knife for the cake. "_Je sais que tu aimes le gâteau avec massipain._"

"_Je l'adore, Papa. Mais, tu sais seulement parce que tu peux lire mon esprit_." He laughed at me. He'd taught me a little bit of every sort of language growing up, but I'd always loved French the most. Dad looks sharply at Jacob, his smile not dropping completely off his face. Gotta give him credit.

"_Il aime quand tu parle le français, aussi._" His eyes were frowning. I glanced at Jacob and he was looking away. I laughed at Jacob's embarrassment. Cub really _does _love when I speak French.

Dad didn't say anymore, just cut into the marzipan that iced my cake. Me and the wolves were the only ones eating. But I guess thinking about the wolves is what got Alice to get as big of a cake as she got.

We all sat in the Cullen's living room that had been cleared for a giant table and all of Alice's decorations. Everyone I wanted was there-- Jacob and Mom and Dad being peaceful for once; Alice flitting around to make sure the party was going just right only for Jasper to drag her to his side to watch the cake cutting; Seth and Leah and Sam and the rest of the pack looking ravenously at the sweet confection on the table; Rosalie's eyes shining bright at her little protégé with Emmett smiling largely at me with his arms wound around his girl; and Carlisle and Esme, both with matching looks of sentimentality and pride watched us from just away from the table with Mom and Dad, allowing more room for the wolves . There wasn't really anyone else I could ask for. I tried to keep that lie on the forefront of my mind just to keep Edward happy. Cub squeezed my hand.

Sometimes I feel like he can read my mind too.

As soon as the cake was gone—which it was very fast-- Alice bounced around to hand me my presents. The pack made me a charm bracelet-- in a way like the one Mom always wears-- that had a charm for each of the wolves.

"Each of us made a charm," Jacob muttered softly. I could almost see the differences in each of them, nearly able to place each to one of the dozen and a half of wolves around the biggest table I'd ever seen. The biggest and most intricate of them all was obviously Cub's. I cupped his face and and kissed where his nose met his cheek softly. I turned to the rest of them.

"Thanks so much,guys. It's beautiful." They grinned, even Leah was smiling. Next was Rosalie and Emmett's. Tearing the silver paper carefully, I found a beautifully leather bound journal.

"Keep it for when you really need to talk to one of us while you're gone." Rosalie assured. "So we're always ready to listen."

"Thanks" My smile was a bit sad. Did I really have to leave all of this? Cub's hand had dropped to my thigh as I opened my gifts and he then reassuringly squeezed it. Alice got me four new outfits and Jasper got me an old fashioned traveling wardrobe to keep them in. None of the outfits looked overly extravagant so I could tell Alice had controlled herself. Edward laughed out loud and Bella hit him in the stomach for keeping her uninformed.

Carlisle and Esme were next. It was a large tome, I recognized it from his collection. He loved to spend days in there with me telling me stories of his long life and legends he had encountered all over the world. I'd never read this one though. It was always up on the highest shelf in his room.

"I thought you'd enjoy this one." Carlisle's eyes were earnest, which surprised me. He really wanted to make me happy and it filled me with such warmth and happiness. How could I ever leave these people?Leave my family? I looked around the table and my heart ached. When my eyes stopped on Jacob, his face was asking me the same question. I placed my hand on top of his, still on my thigh. He saw us on the beach two months ago. _We can't be selfish_, I had said.

Finally came Mom and Dad. Jacob let go of me and stood up. I leaned against his legs as his hands dropped to my shoulders from behind me. Mom takes Jacob's place and Dad slides in on my other side. I wanted to cry.

Edward's brow furrowed. I cupped his cheek, cold under my hand. "_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa. Je suis juste très heureux en ce moment_." He smiled warmly at me then pushed a box across the table and I already knew what it was.

Inside where the keys to a car, attached to a keyring that held the Cullen family crest. I hugged Edward close. Bella rubbed my back. As I pulled back from Dad, something cold ran down the chain of my necklace and it knocked into the locket already hanging around my neck. I looked down the I turned to Mom, confused. She'd already re hooked my necklace, grinning widely at me. I looked down at the new locket that lay against the one I've had for nearly as long as I can remember.

It was smaller that the other locket and shaped like a heart. Engraved on it was the Cullen crest again but over that, three letters were pressed :

R B C

RBC? Then I remembered a pendant that Esme had given Mom on her first birthday, the only birthday she'd allow them to celebrate. It was a simple gold oval that had three letters etched: ICS. At the time, the letters were useless to me, though I was nearly seven mentally at the time. That night, I had watched Edward trace them lovingly over and over sitting in front of the fire in our cottage. He had been whispering so Bella could hear clearly and I had to strain from my spot on the rug next to them. "_Isabella Swan Cullen." _I totally had understood then. The surrounding letters was her first then maiden names while the center piece was her newest surname. One that both Edward and Bella loved to say.

So RBC? _Renesemee Cullen...?_ What? I wasn't married. Then I looked at Jacob, my mouth gone slack. Twisting around I reached for my cheek and he dipped so I could touch him. I flashed him my first image of the letters on my new locket then quickly the memory of Edward and Bella infront of the fire and last were three words suddenly written and burned into my mind, my memory.

_Renesemee Cullen Black. _B for Black. RCB. Mrs. Ness Black. Suddenly my inability to convey this to Jacob brought my attention to Mom, her shield stretched around him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, baby. This is just... a symbol for now, alright?" Mom's cold hands brushed against my cheek. Dad's hand pressed into the small of my back.

"Remember," Dad said, "We can always get that letter changed." His voice was low and threatening, his eyes now meeting Jacob's where they looked at one another seriously, conversating silently.

Despite all that, my eyes grew wet. I threw my arms around Mom's neck and tugged her close, whispering silent thank you's that I knew she heard. She rocked me back and forth, murmuring back. Applause broke out around us and suddenly I'm laughing with Mom, her fingertips wiping away my tears.

"God I'm gunna miss you guys." I croaked. Emmett laughed at me.

"Crybaby!"

"Hey!" I protested, throwing the box for my car keys at him. Jacob's hands tightened on my shoulders as he laughed along.

"You wanna check out your new ride, Ness?" He asked as the room calmed. There was a woop from Seth, eager as ever. I laughed again.

"I think I'm ready." The entire room shuffled out the front door to the Cullen's home to see a car covered on the front drive. I stopped on the front steps and smirked. Now it was time to see how well Edward had controlled himself in the spoiling of his daughter. If Alice could do it, he could too.

Edward laughed, "I'm not so sure about that, but you can be the judge."

At the car's side in a halfa second, Edward tore back the cover. I gasped. I'm so glad he knew I absolutely loved Mustangs. But the car unveiled wasn't anything like the 2015 model I had sitting the garage. It was a royal blue 1968 Mustang convertible. The paint job wasn't new but it gleamed in the light coming through the midday cloud cover. The convertible top looked like it was torn then patched but that wasn't too noticeable and upon inspection, I found a series of dents that suspiciously looked like they would fit Emmett's knuckles. I smirked again.

Edward was behind me then, looking thoroughly amused. "I tired to make it a little less flashy."

"Nice one, Dad." I hugged him close. Before I pulled away, he held me to mutter in my ear.

"But I couldn't let _Cub_ miss his chance for some fun. Get in, he'll show you." I eyed him curiously but got in the car, the Cullen crest key chain dangling from my fingers. Jacob was in the passenger's seat already, smiling sheepishly.

"Start it up," he said.

I put the key in the ignition and it roared to life. I stared at it surprised at the power behind that sound. I looked over at Jacob, mouth open "You _didn't_!" He looked almost abashed. "You reworked the entire engine didn't you? How is this less flashy? You'll have all the car buffs drooling from three miles away!"

"It's my way of showin off my girl when I can't do it myself."

"Fine, I'll just tell them all I did it myself." He smirked at me. "I could pull it off! I've watched you work over a car enough to know exactly what to do." He didn't doubt that.

"C'mon. Let me have this. I don't know how long I'll be able to survive on just weekends." Despite the light mood, I could hear just how serious he was. Even though everyone outside the car had supernatural hearing, here in my new car felt suddenly intimate. They could just deal with it. I laughed at Emmett anxiously dragging Rosalie inside, along with Leah and a few of the wolves wandering off to save themselves from the mushy stuff. Bella was with Edward behind the car, torn between _really_ not wanting to hear about their daughter's love for a shape shifting wolf and not wanting to leave him alone with her. They all could just deal.

"I'm really going to miss you Jacob. You have no idea how much I mean that. But it's only four years. In eternity, that's just a drop in the bucket." I shut the car off and turned toward him, only to catch his forehead on my shoulder.

"I know." His acceptance killed me.

"Today was amazing. I couldn't imagine a better send off. And still, I have two weeks. We can do this." I paused. "We have to."

"...Why?" I was stunned.

"Because... everyone wants me to." Jacob suddenly laughed at me.

"Ness, _no one_ wants you to. You're the most adored girl on this whole fucking planet. Everyone just thinks it's best. I don't get it. You have forever. Play pretend _after_ I've gotten used to this full grown Renesemee." His hands slid around to my waist and pulled me closer. With a quick glance, I find that Mom and Dad have given up and gone inside too.

"I'm still going. I don't know why. And I'll have eternity with you to regret it. But as long as I find out what happens—outside of Forks-- I can live eternity soundly." Cub pressed kiss to to crook of my neck and I sighed in response.

"Open your locket." I reached down at his words and pulled up my new heart shaped locket. Opening it slowly with my nail, I found two pictures. One of all the Cullen's, all smiling proudly at me, and the other of the entire wolf pack, their imprints, and families. Billy was in front, aging but grinning in his cowboy hat. Toward the back of the exuberant group stood Charlie with his arm slung around the newly named Sue Swan.

The two couldn't make it—they were on their honeymoon. Selfishly, I hated that he missed my coming of age. But he was happier than I had ever seen him. And he was one of the few that could come visit me and I could still look normal. I could imagine the looks I would get if my father came to visit while looking a year younger than me.

"Open your old one." I looked at him with a furrowed brow, but closed the heart locket and opened the other. Inside was a well worn picture of me and Mom and Dad when I was a baby. One of the thousands of pictures of me. On the other side was a picture I'd never seen before, impossibly small. It was one of Cub and I, sitting at a small cafe table, hunched over and staring into each other's eyes. We were laughing. It was the sweetest picture I'd ever seen in my life.

There, hugging his hot body against my own, I slid my hands up the back of his shirt. I grip his skin as if I were gripping his fur. It wasn't a hold of passion, despite the fire that burned within us, and the desire present wasn't one of lust. He'd been waiting for me for years but for me this need for him was all too new and all too sudden.

I didn't want to go. I needed to go.

"_Je t'adore_." I stopped thinking and took his lips under mine as his fingers gripped my hair.

_I enjoy writing this for the readers but keep up with the feedback i.e. Let me know what you're thinkin--REVIEW. It's always a pleasure to know what you all like and even what you don't. I'll answer any kinds of questions that you have, or talk if ya just wanna chat. Thanks for reading._

_French Translations:_

_Edward: Je sais que tu aimes le gâteau avec massipain. __"I know that you like cake with marzipan."_

_Renesemee: Je l'adore, Papa. Mais, tu sais seulement parce que tu peux lire mon esprit. _"_I love it, Dad. But, you know only because you can read my mind."_

_Edward: Il aime quand tu parle le français, aussi. _"_He [Jacob] likes when you speak French, too."_

_Renesemee: Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa. Je suis juste très heureux en ce moment. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm just so happy right now."_

_Renesemee: Je t'adore. _"_I love you."_


	4. Three

The fog was thick as I exited Hwy 1. This is California, I thought, shouldn't I be able to take the top down on my new baby? I sighed. Slowing down, I took in my new town. _My _new town. It was like Forks. Just replace the green with beige. Dull sandy beige--The strangest little beach town. One side of the six lane street was a shopping center. The sign appropriately called it _The Dunes_. On the other side though, was block after block of decrepit, abandoned buildings. They looked like they hadn't been occupied in decades.

From the education Carlisle had given me about the area, they hadn't. The California State University at Monterey Bay was built on the land of an old military base, shut down twenty years ago. Now, nothing but rotting wood and fuel for a brush fire now. It would be creepy if there was such a thing as creepy in my life.

I turned down a long winding road. Nothing but old, broken down buildings. Then randomly, there would be a brand new, state-of-the-art, sports field. I began to notice there were certain old buildings had a CSUMB sea otter painted on a wall-- Marked for demolition, something for the university would take it's place.

California fog sucked a lot more than Washington fog.

CSUMB wasn't the most prestigious school, but I didn't need anything else. Why go Ivy League when I had the rest of eternity to learn things first hand? The semester had already begun. We'd planned it this way. I was a last minute transfer. Here for Global Studies. Edward urged me to take some classes at the community college a few towns over. I denied his aide form to attend Monterey Institute for International Studies and I absolutely refused to let him use his connections to get me into the Defense Language Institute. Did I look like a new recruit? Like I wasn't strange enough?

As I drove toward student services, the map memorized in my head, the fog began to burn off. I rolled my window down and there was something comfortable about the sun's heat mixed with the brisk chill of the leaving fog. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It seemed like it would be a way too day sunny for late September. Back in Forks, it would be pouring. Maybe even early snow.

Despite the sun, the air remained brisk and as I drove over a hill I noticed in the distance a large peak, not quite a mountain, capped with snow. There was a majesty to it that I don't know if I could ever describe it in words. And sixteen hours away from home meant I didn't have a cheek to touch, no one to share it with.

But I was sixteen hours way, nearly a thousands miles away from home. It was like starting over. Well, I would never even thought about starting over-- it would be losing too much. But it was like...the newest sort of experience I could have imagined.

Funny how school was a grand new experience for me. But I guess there are few surprises for a vampire/human hybrid who's got family of humans, vampires and shape shifting Native Americans, one who she happened to be in love with. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I had so much to go back to-- maybe it was only fair that in the remarkably happy life I live, I should have _at least_ four years of struggling. Maybe I'd try for grad school—even the playing field.

Student Services wasn't eventful. I got a lot of slack jawed stares, male and female alike, but that was fine. I tried to forget that I glow slightly, it had waned as I grew but Jacob still called me his own personal night light when we were out and about in the dark. Which wasn't often. Dad didn't like it.

I didn't put much weight in my parents' disapproval of Jacob and I. It was pure instinct—to protect their daughter. But it sure was up, it was all innocent. I would make mud pies with Jacob like he had with my mother when they were kids. But as I grew older mentally, I hit a sort of mental puberty that was hard for Dad to accept, having to listen to my thoughts 24/7. Jacob was much more chaste in his thoughts, I'd discovered but Dad had put all the blame onto him. _Jacob_ had made me into a hormonal tart, of course. Like nature didn't already have plans. In the end, maybe when I was thirty, they'd let it happen. Like Cub would wait. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly, I was totally at a loss of what to do with myself. Never in my life had I been alone. Oh well. I decided to drive indefinitely on this soon to be sunny Saturday I could find something to do. I didn't go far before I stopped to take down my convertible top. It wasn't the _warmest _day and my long hair whipped around. I will _not_ put the top back up, I thought subbornly.

I just kept driving, on old winding roads and straight new ones. I stayed near the beach just to make sure I knew where it was; it would help me get back to the university. Somehow I ended up in the beigest place I have ever seen. Sand was everywhere. Buildings were built on sand, it looked looked like. It wasn't a residential area, lots of factories and business buildings. Everything looked the same but at the same time it all looked different. Lots of old beat up pick ups lined the narrow streets. Turning a corner, next to a textile showroom, I saw a cafe. It was huge and reminded me of a farm house, though I hadn't seen many.

Parking, I hopped over the door of my car, leaving the top down, and went in. Inside was a large open room filled with mixed matched and rustic furniture—couches, armchairs, the works. I smiled widely. It reminded me of Seattle. Jacob had taken me there on what he called our anniversary. It wasn't only because we'd never actually _dated_, it was just his excuse to steal me out my window while Mom and Dad were in the main house. They were pissed when he dropped me home. This cafe was comfortable like my time spent with Jacob.

I explored a little bit, smiling at people typing on their laptops and baristas behind the counter. I wandered to the event board. It was filled with everything from political rallys, live performances, and gallery openings to want ads. One caught my eye: "_Parlez Le Francais Avec Nous!" _It was a flyer for the French Club of Monterey Peninsula College. It said they met every couple of weeks to talk in French with their classmates. I looked at the date and memorized it. I could make some new friends who spoke French.

"_Parlez-vous le français?_" A voice startled me. I turned to see one of the baristas smiling at me. She'd noticed me looking at the flyer and she was there to post some more.

"_Mais oui! Vous aussi?_" She went about tacking new flyers up. The top half of her tightly curled brown hair was pulled softly back with a large colorful clip while the rest lay to just past her shoulders.

"_Oui, un peu. Je l'etudie a la MPC._" She pointed to the flyer. So she went to the community college. "I'm Sophia." She held a small hand out to me. Everything about her was small and soft. Her hand melded around my own as I shook it. She looked at my hand in surprise. "_Jeez, _you're _ripped_." I barked a surprised laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I'm touching _steel, _right now. How could a girl so tiny feel like she could lift a Volkswagen!" I laughed again. I could, actually. Emmett tested me. Apparently, even though I wasn't born with vampire-like strength, I could gain it thanks to my hard skin. My muscles could grow without limit and one could barely tell by looking at me. From then on, I was with Emmett every Sunday night in a gym he put together just for me. _No_ niece of his would have her stinking werewolf boyfriend be stronger than her. I still owed Cub that wrestling match to see who'd win.

"I'm Renesemee, Ness for short." I leaned against the bookshelf under the event board, letting Sophia finish her job.

"Interesting name. It foreign?" I smiled.

"No, unless you consider Washington state foreign. My mom just put my grandmothers' names together." Sophia laughed then.

"_Well, _Washington _is_ awfully close to Canada. Maybe all sorts of weird customs bled over, _eh_?" She was so comfortable around me, even a stranger with skin like soft marble. I was instantly relaxing. Sophia continued. "And that's a pretty creative name, Ness. Now, _my people_ are known for their creative names. Shanikwa, Latisha, _Shaquwanda_." Suddenly, I wasn't so sure if I should laugh. A black man sitting nearby perked up, eyes agitated. Sophia saw my sudden unease. "Oh god, I was kidding." She laughed again, this time she was awkward. Gathering the leftover flyers, she headed back around the bar. I crossed to lean on the counter.

"See, Pablo, this is why I can't make friends!" She complained. A young man behind the kitchen window didn't even look up as he laughed.

"Stop making the black people jokes and maybe you will." He looks up, green eyes meeting mine. "Sorry about her, she's a bit socially inept." His smirk grew as Sophia busied herself with things that didn't need to be done—cups organized, plates re-dried. I was interested again.

"It's totally fine. _I'm _just not used to meeting new people. I grew up in a really small town." Pablo laughed out loud at that.

"Don't go thinking all Monterey girls are like Sophie here."

Sophia looked up at me with a small smile. "I guess I'm just _unique._"

Pablo's voice dripped with loving sarcasm, "A diamond in the ruff, if you will." I laughed. "She doesn't take a damn thing seriously, especially herself, which is awesome." He went back to whatever he was doing, slicing bread by the sounds of it.

"So you're from Washington, _Ness_?"She pointedly directed the conversation over to myself.

"Yeah, Forks." Pablo smirked at me.

"_Forks?_ That _is_ a small town. You and Spoons have gang fights? Land battles?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all. It's a great place, though. Beautiful, even with all the rain."

Sophia grabbed a rag and wiped down around the espresso machine. "What brings you all the way down the coast to Sand City?

"Sand City? Is that a joke?" Pablo laughed.

"No, you are currently in Sand City. It consists of factories, studio apartments, and a Costco. Enjoy your stay."

"I don't even know how I got here." I muttered, though not really worreid about it.

"Yeah, it kind of sneaks up on you as you go from Marina to Monterey. Or from _Seaside_ to Monterey."

"You know, if I didn't know that CSUMB was in Seaside and I had to pass Marina to get here, I would have thought you were making all these city names up." Sophia laughed.

"I know right? 'Central California—Not important enough to be NorCal or SoCal, so who cares what we call it.'" I smiled. "But you never answered, what brings you to Insert Generic Name Here."

"CSUMB. Transferred late."

"That's cool. I'm over at Monterey Peninsula College. _And, _I know what you're thinking, 'God how smart this girl is taking two classes in _community college_.' It's cool, you're allowed to be jealous." There was a self deprecating sarcasm in her humor, but I laughed when she did.

"That's great, actually. My dad's been dying for me to take a language class and heard they're pretty good over there. I'll probably enroll in French." Her eyes lit up.

"Awesome! You should take French 2A with me!" Her voice rose, like a child's and I smiled at her. There was an innately endearing quality to her that simply sucked people in.

"She loves new friends." Pablo commented as Sophia ran off to clean off just emptied tables.

"I'm Ness, by the way. Pablo, was it?" I leaned on the counter, towards him behind the kitchen window.

"It's Carlos, actually. She just calls me Pablo. Don't ask."

"Pablo it is, then." I laughed at his faked grimace and dragged a bar stool over to the counter. California wasn't so bad.

_French Translations:_

_Flyer: "Parlez Le Francais Avec Nous!" Speak French With Us!_

_Sophia: "Parlez-vous le français?" Do you speak French?_

_Ness: "Mais, Oui!...Vous Aussi?" Oh yes...you too?_

_Sophia: "Oui, un peu. Je l'etudie a la MPC." Yes, a little. I study it at MPC [Monterey Peninsula College]._


	5. Four

"I'm home!" After kicking my muddy shoes off, I dropped my wet shirt on top of them. I rung my hair out before coming in but still needed to shake off inside. God, it was pouring. The smell of pure meat hit me. "Oh jeez, _who's _cooking?"

"Come on back, kid!" Billy barked at me, with more enthusiasm that I'd heard in ages. I walked back to the kitchen and found Emily smiling at me from the stove, stirring a pot.

"Hey Em." Still smiling she hugs me around the neck and I look out the back door to the porch. There set up was an old card table. Squished around it sat Quil, Embry and Saw with Billy shoved into the corner. On Quil's lap sat Claire, big for his knee at 10 but obviously comfortable. Embry stretched out on his side of the table, long legs sprawling. Sam sat the closest to the door with an empty chair for Emily when she wasn't in the kitchen.

"What's with the party, guys?" A wild 'EY!' rose from the group to greet me. Embry threw his hands in the air.

"Thought you'd _never _get here, dude. Where the hell you been?" His smile was large, on you can't help but return.

"Esme made me stay to finish weeding." Quil howled with laughter.

"Man! Now you following Grandma's orders?" I smiled sheepishly.

Billy patted the table, his voice gruff but definitely happy. "Sit, boy." I dragged a chair onto the tiny covered deck and flipped it around to sit in it backwards. Embry tucked his legs in to give me some more room.

"Seriously, guys, what's up?" I hadn't changed all day. I'd gone to the Cullen's to see if Ness had checked in with them. She hadn't, course not. And the house had smelled too much like her for me to leave. Esme noticed and gave me things to do, just to linger. Edward hadn't said a word, only smirked at me the second it crossed my mind but I sure was going to get _hell_ for it once the who pack heard.

"What, we can't get together? You'd been gone all day. Emily wanted to make dinner." Sam thumped my back. "You see that out there?" He pointed out off the deck to a tarp hung like a tent over a patch of dirt, neatly raked and groomed of dry vegetation (like there was a lot in Washington). On the patch was a portable burner and a tall silver pot.

"Emily! You're gunna _kill _me!" She laughed from the kitchen. _Deep fried turkey. _My stomach groaned at the thought.

"I only had time to make one!" Emily called back. "So I'm making some steak too." This woman spent _way_ too much time caring for wolves.

"You got it good, man." Embry smiled, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

We talked and ate loudly. Our voices were echoing, giving a radius around the house. I hadn't laughed so much in a really long time. Ness leaving put damper on my life and thus on the pack.

As things wound down, I saw Billy begin to slump in fatigue but it was great to see that glint in his eyes again. He was getting old. Moving the table out of the way, I rolled him to his bed room and let him get ready for bed. It must be hard to begin to whither away as your son never aged and wouldn't until he _wanted _to. I shut the door quietly.

Emily had Claire by the hand, leading her to the door. Quil crouched and kissed her forehead while Sam did nearly the exact same thing to Emily. It was like they'd synchronized to and antagonize me.

"You know," I start after we've said goodbye to the girls, "I'd have come sooner if I knew you guys would be coming."

"Nah, you wouldn't have," Quil said, heading toward the couch.

"I'm not that bad," I muttered. All night we'd been avoiding why they were here. But I wouldn't let them leave thinking they'd fooled me.

Sam was looking at me with a mix of empathy but expectancy. I was the Alpha. I couldn't go a whole day without phasing—cut off from everyone else—just because I missed Ness. Quil was watching me too, not really accusing or anything, just looking.

"Don't do that to him, Sam. You know he already knows." Embry was quieter now, coming into the room and not looking at anyone.

"I'm not doing anything!" His hands went up in defense.

"And you can't comment Quil." Embry wouldn't look at us. I was watching him curiously, not quite sure if he was totally serious. Because Embry was never serious.

"What're you saying, Em?" I took a step toward him.

"They're looking at you like they're surprised that you miss Ness, that you've blocked yourself from the pack. Yeah, bad things can happen in a day. But I hate that you guys are looking at Jacob like he'd really let this effect the pack." He was on a roll.

" I haven't been on a date in _my life_ and I understand what Jake's going through. Quil, if it hadn't rained tonight and Claire had wanted to stay at the beach, you wouldn't even be here right now. Sam, if Emily couldn't be near you, you'd totally retire to be with her. So why're you surprised that Jacob's dwelling on Ness's leaving? She left _three days ago._" A look crossed Quil's face and I caught it.

"Say it, Quil. We'll all hear it later." He didn't look at me as he responded.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure Ness is your imprint, man." Anger flared up in me so much so that my fist began to shake without control—something that just doesn't happen anymore.

"How can you even_ think_ that!?" My voice dropped and filled with power, ready to order him out. Or tell him to stay still when I lunged at him.

Embry was just as dumbfounded, "_What?_"

"Look man, we all know how you felt about Bella. And we all know about your trip to the city. Sometimes I wonder if you just tricked yourself into imprinting, like Ness is your placebo." My fist had stopped shaking but right then, I couldn't hold back the growl spilling from my chest.

But Embry was the one who spoke first, stunning us all into silence, "You guys are a _trip_, really!" His voice dripped with cynicism. "I can't believe that you'd take imprinting so for granted! You've all seem to have forgotten that _I _haven't imprinted yet. I've gone nearly a decade without a single fucking spark flying—I haven't been on a date _in my life_, let alone being kissed or anything. But I can't help it. I can't look at a girl without thinking, 'Well, I didn't imprint, she's not the one.' I can't even fake it to myself.

"And so I go by everyday hoping that I'll actually know what imprinting feels like, know what it's like to devote yourself to someone all the while watching you slobs turn into puppies who heel on command.," His voice raised with sarcasm, "But, _son of a bitch, _here you are telling me it can be _faked_? You think I hadn't _tried _that? I stared at Sydney Delarose for an hour straight because I'd never met her before and thought maybe it would happen. I tried so hard that any flash of light was my sign. That she was my imprint. But I had to stop kidding myself."

"Em--" I tried, anger totally gone, reaching out toward him.

"No, man. I'm fine." He'd visibly calmed as well, finally getting feelings off his back that had obviously been brewing for a while. It made my stomach clench too think about how he had to have hid it from us, this deepest thoughts. That's not what the wolf pack was about.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I wasn't really serious. It was just...a thought." Quil was totally ashamed of himself, I could feel it across the tiny room. I let it go.

"Alright guys. We've had a busy night, looks like. I gotta get home to Emily. I think we should go, Quil." Sam, the ever attendant Beta, knew what was best. Embry was already out of the hall, throwing himself onto my couch. "Bye, Embry" He waved quietly.

Quil was out onto the porch, not wanting to be near us at the moment, waiting for Sam. Sam held the screen open to follow him out he turned back to me. "Look, Jacob. Don't let what he said go to your head. We don't doubt you and Ness. It's just hard to watch you in pain. And I know you are. I tried that, remember. When I first imprinted, I thought that I could just ignore it, for Leah's sake. It physically hurt, man. So, you're allowed some alone time, just...don't let the pack down."

"Goodnight, Sam." I grumbled for him insinuating that I would. "Night, Quil."

Once they were gone, I went into the living room to find Embry staring at the ceiling. "Look, man--"

"I said I was fine, Jacob. It's just... it frustrates me to watch you guys sometimes. But I'm not worried, not really. I'll find her, man. She's out there."

I thought about the very first moment I saw Renesemee and heat exploded in my chest. "Maybe she's not here yet."

"Could be."

I sat on top of his legs and his didn't really protest. He was deep in thought. "You can stay here the night, if you'd like. I know how hard it is to be home." Embry's mom didn't really like the idea of a werewolf for a son.

"Thanks, man." He smiled at me and we both felt better.

_Thanks so much for some of that much needed response on the last chapter. Keep it up, feels like this story's on a roll. I don't think I've wrote so much so fast in my life. I'm just picking up speed, so enjoy your fast updates while they're here._

_Review for me, kids._

_Thanks again. :)_


	6. Five

"So nice of you to call..." Jacob's voice dripped with sarcasm. I cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Cub. I just...lost track of time." It sounded too feeble of an excuse. But I _did_. I clutched my cell phone to my ear, loving the sound of his breathing.

"I know." I could hear his weary smile. "Bella's pissed, though." I laughed.

"Thank _god_ I'm hours away. I bet she'd run here if I'd taken longer." Sophia smiled at me from behind the bar, totally unaware just how plausible that idea was.

"So how do you like it?" He was acting cheery for me. My heart ached to see his face.

"It's great. I met a bunch of new people..."

Sophia was next to me suddenly, "Tell him I say hi, tell him I say hi, tell him I say hi," she chanted. I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line, picking up her voice.

I indulged Sophia, "My new friend Sophie says hi. She was the first person I met here."

"Have you started classes?"

"Yeah, I've taken a few." I felt sheepish again. How could I not check in for _five_ days? Did I want a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves showing up in (kinda) sunny California to check up on me? "I _really_ am sorry I didn't check in right away. The family must hate me."

"Alice has been wanting to tear her hair out. She hates not seeing you again." After eight years, Alice's mind has adapted to the vacancies of the wolves and I in her visions. She became so attuned to my presence and the presence of some of the more familiar wolves that her visions of us became clearer. If she were to see the future of Mom and I, it would come as clear as ever, except the empty space I take up in the vision would blur with my invisible presence, like she looked at it through a partially warped magnifying glass. But she knew nothing of the minds or presences of my new friends, so I guessed I was completely invisible again.

"Tell her I'm fine. Nothing's gone wrong so far." As our eyes catch one another's, I smile at Pablo in his spot behind the kitchen window.

"I love you." My breath caught in my throat at his sudden indulgence.

"Aw, kid, I love you too." I smiled fondly at the bracelet that clung for it's life on my wrist. Never since my first Christmas had I taken off Cub's promise bracelet for me. Every year we loosened the intricately woven threads, trying to make it bigger but even then it still cut tight on my wrist. I wouldn't ever take it off.

Across the room Sophia let out a loud and obnoxious 'Awwwww' and I gave her sharp look. Jacob heard it too and laughed.

"So when will you let me come visit." It wasn't a question. I frowned.

"Give it a couple of weeks, hon. This is supposed to be a new thing for both of us. Go out with the pack. Go to Canada or something." I could hear his frown. "C'mon Jake, please."

"This is stupid."

"_Jacob._ You haven't even _tried_ to have a life without me. You can't let _me _take away from your responsibilities." He huffed.

"You'll always be my responsibility."

"I can take care of myself, Jacob. You need to understand that and don't expect to see me until you do." I mashed the 'end' button and threw my phone into my bag. Sophia came over.

"Uh oh," she started, "Trouble in _paradiiiisssse_." She shimmied her shoulders toward me on the last word and I couldn't stop the smile.

"It's nothing. I'll forgive him tomorrow." I frowned a bit.

"What's up?" Her voice dropped, sobering.

"He's just...protective." I slid onto the barstool I had dragged over to the Ol'Factory Cafe bar the first day I walked in. Sophia watched me as she wiped the bar down. "I've known him since I was born and I've never been a day without him."

"Jeez." I smiled.

"_I _did grow up in a small town."

"Next think you'll tell me is that he's your brother." I laughed, leaving out that he _had_ had some rather intimate moments with my mother.

"Anyways... I just want him to realize that there _is_ life without me just as much as I want to realize what life is like without him."

"So, is he like a, Cub Scout leader or something?" My brow furrowed in confusion. "I heard you say something about his responsibility to 'the pack'." I smirked to myself.

"Yeah, a Cub Scout leader." I smiled wider, "That's where I first thought of the nickname, 'Cub'." I inwardly laughed.

"You Forkians are a strange group," Pablo muttered. I laughed.

"Well you Montereyians aren't much better," I retorted. "Will you ever let me help you guys out sometime? I spend all my off time here anyway. _Tout mon temps libre._"

"_Oui, mon amie. _I would, but the bossman won't let anyone else on the payroll." Sophia went to serve an older woman waiting by the register. I looked at Pablo.

"Idon't need money..."

He didn't look up, "I don't mind. He's only here one day a week to check the books and time cards. He wouldn't even notice." I grinned at him. I went around through the kitchen door and to his side behind the window.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Putting together some pasta salads." He pushed a cutting board with some celery and a knife towards me. "Wash your hands." I went over to the sink and turned on the water.

"So am I ever gunna hear why Sophie calls you Pablo, eh Carlos?" He smiled at his tomatoes.

"We went to high school together, me and her. Sophomore year I started taking her bus. It was so packed and she got on at the last stop. One day she sat next to me and her friend was on the other side. We started talking, I didn't really know her back then but her friend asked her my name." He smiled again. "She said Pablo. I stared at her like she was crazy. I told her friend that my name was Carlos but Sophia was dead set on the fact that my name was Pablo.

"We went on like that for like five minutes until finally her friend looked Sophia dead in the eye and said, 'I think his name is Carlos.' Sophia stared at her friend then at me. Then she said flat out, 'Your name is now Pablo.'" He scraped the tomatoes into a bowl and laughed lightly. "She had the whole damn school calling me Pablo. People I didn't even know referred to me as Pablo. A teacher even called me Pablo. I _hated it_. But Sophie and I became friends anyway.

"Then I moved away junior year. I really missed being called Pablo. We kept in touch and it was nice for someone to still call me it. When I moved back, I was still Pablo. And here we are today."

I scraped my board of celery into the bowl, laughing to myself. "She's a trip."

"Totally. Sometimes it's really hard to believe that she's real." He looked at me for the first time since I came into the kitchen, his smile fond.

"_So..._" I started suggestively, "When're you two crazy kids getting together?" He laughed.

"Never. She's like a sister." He pulled some cooked pasta out of a large refrigerator. "And I have to fend off some undesirable suiters from time to time."

"She mind?"

"Not really. We're kinda on the same wavelength. She's just too nice to say no a lot of the time. It's easier for the big Mexican to drive them away." I laughed. It was then I realized how big he was, taller than Edward though at least a head shorter than Jacob. His arms were very long but nimble with smallish hands, quick with his knife as he cut through some parsley. "Speaking of suiters. When're we going to meet your man?" I frowned again.

"As soon as he realizes that life doesn't revolve around me." His loud laugh made me jump, dropping the knife.

"You know, some girls would _kill_ for a guy to be as devoted to them as your Jacob is to you." I smiled.

"Believe me, I know that. But... my dad was like that with my mom. He always tried to force her to do what _he_ thought was right for her. And he never thought he deserved her enough. To the point where when his family...moved, he lied to her, told her he didn't want her anymore and just left. He took everything of hers that would remind her of him and didn't say a word to her for nearly six months."

"Harsh," Pablo muttered.

"_Really_ harsh. My mom took it really hard, got totally depressed, the works—couldn't move on." I dumped the pasta in with the vegetables and started to toss it as he poured in some oil. "It sucked too because my aunt, his sister, was like my mom's best friend and he forbid her from talking to my mom." I put the bowl down, thinking.

"Grandpa says she was like... a zombie until she made friends with Jacob." My mouth dropped and Pablo glanced at me, confused. I covered quickly, "_Uncle_ Jacob... he's my Jacob's uncle. Named after him." I smiled weakly, "A friend of the family." Pablo went back to the salad, satisfied.

"So how'd they get back together? Your parents are still together, right?"

"Oh yeah, better than ever. He moved back and they had a lot of healing to do, both of them. But he never left her side since. He knew what kind of mistake he'd made. He's been making up for it ever since, even though it's long forgotten in Mom's eyes. They'll be together..._forever._" I opened up a little plastic tray and put some of the salad in it. Pablo took it from me, closed it, and rolled a price tag onto it.

"Good story." He smiled then added, "We make a good team." I smiled at the tray I was filling.

"Yeah...Well, anyway. I just don't want Jacob to ever make that same mistake. For both of us. I don't think he will, I just want him to spread himself around more."

"You're a good girl. He's really lucky to have you." I smiled back at him, passing him another full tray. He took it but as he pulled it toward him, his finger tip ran over the sharp side. In a second it was leaking with his potent blood and I froze. For years I've abstained but like a recovering addict, my skin itched to suck his finger into my mouth. I stopped breathing. "Shit," he cursed

"Let me get you a towel." I choked, rushing out of the kitchen.

"No, Ness, it's cool--" He called after me, but I was gone, kitchen door swinging.

"Sophia, where are the Band Aids?!" I would _not_ get hysteric. I could control myself, I knew I could. The fear was more in alienating or even hurting my new friends, that the thought had even crossed my mind. I was more like Dad than I liked to admit sometimes.

"Top drawer under the register." She blinked at me, confused. I breathed again, grabbing the box from the door. At the kitchen window, Pablo had his finger in his mouth, staring at me cautiously. The smell was dampened.

I passed him the box of Band Aids, shrugging sheepishly, "Sorry, I have this...thing with blood."

"I'll keep that in mind." He took the box from me then took the tray of tainted pasta and dropped it into the trash.

Sophia, blissfully ignorant, glided up next to me, bumping her hips against mine, "So, what're we doing tonight?"

"Tonight? It's Tuesday." She shrugged.

"Never a wrong time to party." Grinning, she leaned into the kitchen window and pulled Pablo's cheek to her lips, kissing it before going over to the time box. She clocked out and suddenly, my panic vanished, totally comfortable again with my new friends. "I'm off, now let's go have some fun." Tugging my hand, we were out the door.

_I am honestly amazed at the sudden response to this and am reveling in your kind words. I'm really glad this story is going to well and I'm trying not to skip a beat when I get ideas—which I'm sure you all enjoy as well._

_Keep the feedback coming, it's an amazing motivator. Remember, tell me anything you'd like—either way, it's appreciated._

_French Translations "Pour mes amis qui ne parlent pas de francais..."_

_Ness: "Tout mon temps libre" All of my leisure (free time)_

_Sophia: "Oui, mon amie." Yes my friend._


	7. Six

Edward smirked at me when he opened the door, before I'd even knocked. I shrugged sheepishly. "I talked to her."

"I know." He moved to let me in. I stepped in and no one in the living room looked up. They all smelled me coming, of course.

I grumbled, "You always know, don't you." I smiled at Alice as she lifted her head from her game of chess with Jasper.

"Hey Jake." She sung to me. Her little fingers waved at me while her other hand moved her piece. Jasper just watched the board, amused and letting her checkmate him. "She in one piece?"

"From the sounds of it." Esme came into the room and hugged me. "Hey," I muttered. Rosalie sped through the room without speaking.

"How're you doing, honey?" Esme's voice was always soothing.

"I'm doing okay."

"Don't lie to my mother, Jacob." Edward came up behind us.

"You should really learn to keep to yourself." I smirked though. There was something comforting about knowing it was never worth it to lie because between old Eddie and the pack, I had no secrets.

Edward went to reset the chessboard against Alice. "Don't call me Eddie." I laughed. Then, Bella wandered in, one of Carlisle books under her arms.

"I thought I smelled you, Jake." She smiled at me, her topaz eyes glowing. Throwing an arm around my neck, I hug her back. She went to sit next to Edward on the couch, tucking her feet under herself and looking at me expectantly.

It was funny how different things were around the Cullens if Renesemee wasn't around. I was no longer a threat to their darling Nessie. I sit next to Bella, watching the undisturbed chessboard. Jasper sat on the floor next to Alice, not bothering to be interested in the game. I knew he'd only been humoring Alice with their game before. Only Edward stood a chance against Alice but she loved it when he played with her.

"You're more observant that we like to think, Jacob." Edward didn't look up from the board when he spoke.

Bella frowned. "Edward..," she warned.

"Yes, dear." I laughed out loud.

"You are _so _whipped, man." Jasper laughed at me. Bella turned to look sharply at me and I had to force myself to _not_ look away, which satisfied Edward.

"So I'm sure you two have talked." Bella closed her book, looking at me sourly.

I ignore her question and address her tone, "What'd I do wrong?"

"You talked to Nessie and didn't keep her on the line long enough for Bella to talk to her." Edward answered. "I don't need to be able to read her mind to know that."

"Sorry." I shrugged sheepishly.

"What's that for?" Jasper asked suddenly. I look at him, confused. He can feel my confusion. "The guilt." I should have known he'd feel that too.

"I made her mad." Bella hit me with her book.

"Hey! Watch it!" I growled.

"What'd you say, Jacob?" Her tone was extremely serious.

"He told her that them being apart is stupid." Edward watched the memory as I did.

"Agreed." Alice chimed, her hand poised to move a pawn but then withdrew it.

"She's been with you from the day she was born, let her _go_." Rosalie was suddenly there behind the couch, face as bitter as ever.

"Chill, babe." Emmett was there then, hands on her waist. "Hey dude." His knuckles knocked mine. I smirked at Rosalie, who obviously hated my accord with her mate.

"Is it so wrong they want to be together?" Alice asked, knocking over her queen then flicking over the king and her bishops for good measure. Edward smirked.

"Because she's _eight_." Bella answered, reopening her book.

"Please, Bella." Jasper laughed lightly. "She's a lot more stable than you were when you met Edward."

"That's the whole point. Let her experience some things on her own, _then_ come back." Edward answered for Bella.

"We've argued this enough." Esme cut in calmly. "We all know where we all stand. Enough."

"Last time we discussed this, the town heard." Carlisle muttered, coming into the room. We all cringed inwardly.

The Cullens technically weren't living in Forks. Carlisle had taken a job offer in Vancouver three years ago and the family moved again. Rosalie and Emmett were still living happily ever after somewhere romantic. Edward and Bella had gone to Dartmouth and never returned. Of course, many knew otherwise, more than Rosalie found comfortable. But in Renesemee's interests, Carlisle considered it an experiment. And eight years later, none of the townspeople came running with torches and pitchforks, which meant so far so good.

Surprisingly, many people in town knew Ness. She was the only one able to go into town. It was where she could go with me, where her parents couldn't follow. Needless to say, I tried to get her into town as often as possible.

"She'll come home if she feels it's the right thing to do," Esme comforted.

Jasper watched me with knowing eyes, feeling how contrite I was. I tried to smile and he smiled softly back. He wasn't so bad. It was nice to know there was a quiet Cullen. Edward smiled at that. Alice was putting away the chessboard.

"How's the pack, Jake?" Alice asked, trying to lighten the mood. She'd learned to like the pack once she could see most of them. It left her a lot less irritable.

"Fine." I sprawled back on the couch.

Edward slid and arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer. He then filled in my blanks, "Seth and Brady got into fight a couple of days ago, Seth broke Brady's jaw. It healed fine. Emily's deep fried turkey is to die for. Rachel and Paul are moving into a place in La Push, deciding to settle down. Claire's birthday was two weeks ago. And Sam thinks that Ness is taking Jacob away from the pack." His face soured.

"I never liked Sam." Emmett muttered. I laughed.

"That's just his way of being worried about me. He's still an Alpha on the inside-- taking a power role is his way."

"You're very forgiving." Jasper observed. Alice's hand rubbed the back of his neck, twisting into his hair from time to time. I shrugged.

"I have to be." I watched as Rosalie tugged Emmett's hand until he followed her of the living room. Carlisle retreated into his study and after restacking the magazines on the coffee table, Esme followed discreetly.

"Time to head in?" Bella twisted to smile at Edward. He dropped a kiss to her lips before standing and holding a hand out to her. She took it and they left out the back door holding hands. Jasper studied my face.

"I'm sorry. I don't think they're aware of what it does to you." Jasper's ocre eyes were filled with sympathy.

"You don't need to pity me."

"He's not trying to," Alice confirmed, "It's hard to not understand when you feel everyone's emotions. You wanna talk about it? We're both good at hiding things from Edward." I smiled.

"That's not a problem. He's read much worse." Jasper laughed at that. It was a strange noise, but not unpleasent. "I just... can't imagine anything without her. It hurts, ya know."

"I don't." Jasper had always been a frank one.

Alice leaned forward, eyes locked with mine, "I know what it's like to wait. When I saw Jasper for the first time, I felt like I knew him instantly, like we'd been lovers for years, but I couldn't _meet_ him until the Fates would have us together. I _do _know what you mean, Jake. That's why all this is silly. I've never seen Ness with anyone but you. Or as much as I can tell when I have a vision of an empty room with two blurry spots." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice. So if I were to simply run to California tonight, you wouldn't stop me?"

"Never. How could I? You'd leave before I could see it and alert Edward." She smirked at me, then smiled at Jasper. "Time to turn in?" He nodded.

"Goodnight, Jacob. Let yourself out." And then they were gone. I sighed and left.

_It's a shorter one. It's harder to write all the Cullens than it is my characters with Ness and Jacob, but it didn't go so badly. What do you think?_

_I'm really flattered with all the favorites and alerts this story is getting. Why don't some of you who favorited my story drop me a line, tell me what you like?_

_Thanks again. :D Keep reading!_


	8. Seven

A light flickered on the street corner. Further down I could see the black of the sea churning in the night. I clutched Sophia's arm closer.

"Where the _hell_ did you bring me?" Sophia smiled widely at me.

"_Pas de panique,_" She soothed. I was more afraid for her than for myself. If something were to happen, she was in my danger than me. In the distance I watched black smoke curl to the black sky from ominous smoke stacks.

Sophia had driven me into the early night of autumn, north on Hwy 1. She hadn't taken us as far as Santa Cruz, but well past Marina,winding along the coast and through miles of farm land. She'd taken me by my dorm to change before we left. I wore some simple black pants and a tank top that was thickly striped with gold and silver sequins. Sophia had some clothes stashed in the back of her car for impromptu club trips. She'd changed into an emerald green dress that looked like it was made of shiny scraps of fabric, hanging and fraying.

"I'm really hoping I can trust you." Sophia smiled at me.

"_Really, _there's nothing to worry about. You're safe with me," She patted my arm with her soft, small hand, and looked at me with sincere eyes. Tugging on me, we turned down between two warehouses. Between the metal walls, the sound of the crashing waves nearby was amplified.

As we walked down the dank alley, I could hear deep, pounding bass. As we got closer to it, I noticed a small girl, arms covered with bright beaded bracelets, neck adorned with three bright glow sticks. She was stumbling, laughing hysterically, leaning on the arm of a tall man, made taller with an immense green mohawk. We were headed in the same direction.

The closer to the deafening beat we got, the more people of the like skittered from connecting alleys until the alley Sophia and I were in let out onto a big street, one yellow streetlight staining the damp streets. The bass was thumping in my heart as I looked up at an enormous warehouse, metal walls shaking. At the dead end of the dank street was the large entrance to the pounding warehouse, where this parade of ravers flocked to.

A large black man in a suit stood firmly at the door way. An ear piece curled from his ear and down into the collar of his coat. His fists were calmly clasped in front of him. Without a word and only one finger, he turned the girl with the bracelets and the mohawk guy away.

"Well, screw you, jackass." The girl brooded but she wasn't two steps away before she was laughing hysterically again.

"There's a dress code." Sophia muttered to me and I couldn't help my look down at myself. But Sophia didn't slow in her beeline toward the bouncer.

Barely a glance passed between her and the guard. Simultaneously she winked at him as his long arm, high above our heads, gripped the metal door and shoved it to the side. I smiled confidently as we ducked under it and slid in.

The warehouse was dark other than the diffused black lights hanging above. Strobe lights and small flood lights flashed around us, revealing glimpses of the mass of thriving bodies, at least one hundred of them, writhing on the dance floor. The music was almost indiscernible under the ridiculous bass, but everyone moved to it. Over on the back wall was a long makeshift bar, flooded with red lights, surrounded by thirsty dancers, no doubt paying way too much for water.

"_What_ is this place!?" I yelled over the music.

"Well, a warehouse." Sophia laughed, somehow not needing to yell. "But looks like Adair got a hold of it!" She was grinning at me, her eyes roving.

"_Adair_?"

"Some crazy rich party dude. He hosts raves like this all over the central coast, but they're way secret. He leaves clues around the city for the location of each party. It's always on the twenty-third day of every month. He's totally loaded, so he keeps everything hush hush. I've been to every month's party for nearly a year and the cops have never been called, no one's ever been hurt, and he's never shown his face. But _no one_ goes home fully rested. I took Pablo once and he had to sleep through the next day." She laughed but looked distracted.

"Go, get in there!" I pushed her toward the dance floor. "I'm going to get a drink." I left her and headed for the bar. I smiled at an empty bar stool and took it quickly. I watched the dance floor, eyes looking for Sophia. I caught the glint off her green dress, only glimpses coming in the always flashing lights. She was dancing with a stranger. He and her small hand and he spun her. It looked strange under the always descending beat. It was hard to look away from her, as I could tell several others at the bar were looking in the same direction. In the strobe light, it was as if she were dancing in slow motion, like her feet were barely touching the floor.

I turned back to the bar and caught the attention of the bartender. He wandered over and put his hands on the bar on either side of me, leaning forward with a wide, perfect smile.

"What can I do ya for?" His voice was confident and smooth. His blond hair was short but it was as if every strand was a different, more striking blond then the last. I was fascinated. His eyes were trained to mine and I marveled at their color. They were blue but it looked a brown hazelnut color had leaked into the left iris.

"Water?" I suggested, smiling lamely. It was when the tender went to get the water that I noticed another man at the bar—short with greased black hair-- staring directly at me. His smile was crooked, like it would falter at any moment. His eyes were hungry. I smirked at him.

The bartender returned and I took my bottle of water with a smile. I passed some money across the bar. Ignoring the greasy man at the bar, I slid into the crowd of dancers, seeking out Sophia.

I'd never danced like that in my life. There under the lights and the oppressive bass I moved until my calves burned, until my thighs burned-- a feeling I'd never felt before. I felt utterly human, slick with sweat and my throat burning for the water I'd forgotten. I couldn't stop, knowing if I did my exhausted body would give out, melt into a useless puddle onto the floor. I must have danced with everyone on the floor at least twice. I found and left Sophia sporadically, moving as the crowd moved me. Every time we met again, she would leave a kiss on my cheek without a sound.

Identity didn't matter as we danced. I raised my half lidded eyes and saw the girl from the alley, her glow stick necklaces fading, slipping in through a small cargo door. Her white teeth glowed purple under the black lights. She went to the bar and flung her arms around the bartender's neck. At some point, I'm pretty sure the greaseball from the bar had my hips under his hands at one point but I was too lost to notice. The attention was exhilarating and it only pushed me further. Sometime, my hands were on his, keeping them there. Greaseball's hands under mine slid up to the hemline of my pants.

Sophia came over then, smiling impossibly without a hint of exhaustion, dropping a kiss to my cheek. Completely unworried, she took my hands off his and slipped her hand into mine. She immediately had me under her control, directing my hand over my hand and spinning me out of the greaseball's grasp. He moved to a woman dancing in her bra, not sparing us a glance. Before focusing on Sophia, I noticed the girl in her bra wore scores of beaded bracelets up and down her arms and three unglowing necklaces.

I danced with Sophia for a little while longer, that Tuesday night wasting away into Wednesday morning. The thought of my Global Studies classes never crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, grey morning light filtered through the high overhead windows.

The room spun as exhaustion over took me. I had made the mistake of stopping my movement. My legs gave out and I winced at the loud metal crack of my knees on the cement. There wasn't anyone around conscious enough to care. I wanted to curl up there on the concrete. Hot hands touched my back. I looked up and the bartender smiled softly at me. His hands felt like they would scorch the skin of my arms. He lifted me up effortlessly.

"Long night?" I smiled tiredly at him. Looking over at the door, my smiled widened as I saw Sophia holding the hand of the large bouncer trying to get him to dance in the morning light to what was left of the music.

I let the bartender bring me to the bar, letting all my weight drop onto a stool. "First time?" He asked me another question that I didn't need to answer. He sat in the stool next to mine, intently studying my face.

"What's your name?" His voice was earnest.

"Ness." I gave him. There was a wine glass in front of me. The tender filled it. I drink it greedily. It wasn't wine—sparkling cider. "Yours?"

"Adair." I blinked at him, surprised. He brought a finger to my lips, burning hot. "Shh. Don't tell." He winked.

I squinted my eyes. I was trying to remember something different about him from the night before, but I had to shake my delirium off.

"Ness!" Sophia called, the bouncer moonwalking in away from her. "Let's hit the road, babe!" I looked at her, then at my feet. Could I move them? Adair lifted me as easily as Jacob or Dad did but I didn't think much of it. I could have danced off thirty pounds the night before and hardly noticed. Sophia wasn't watching me as he handed me off to her. She helped me walk as easily as Adair had. How much did I weigh, seriously?

"_Bonne soiree._" I muttered as she walked me to her car. The Greaseball was leaning agianst the outside warehouse wall, smoking grossly.

On the drive back, I broke the silence, "What _was _that?"

"That was an Adair rave. What'd you think?" Her smiled was wide. The night hit me suddenly.

"_God, _I don't even _know!_" I dropped my head into my hands. California was _nothing_ like Forks.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't drink a drugged drink, you didn't let a guy go too far, you didn't let a _girl_ go too far. Pretty successful night."

"It was the time of my life. Just... I've never felt like that. I don't know what came over me."

"His parties have that effect on people." She was watching me closely out of the corner of her eye.

"Man, I have class today."

"Don't worry, skip today. It's a CSU, not like their expectations are high." I smiled at her. "I wouldn't have taken you if I didn't think...you could take it." Sophia gripped the wheel as she exited the highway. "Believe me, Pablo will _never_ be going to another." She pulled to my dorm building. "So can I keep you on the list for next 23rd?"

I thought about everything that had passed. My calves ached as I got out of her car. I thought of the rave girl and Adair at the bar. I even thought of the greaseball.

I smiled before closing the door, "Sure, why not."

_This was kind of an intense chapter to write, let me know how it went. _

_Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving._

_French Translations_

_Sophia: "Pas de panique." Don't panic._

_Ness: "Bonne soiree." Great party. _


	9. Eight

I woke from my nap late Wednesday afternoon. The ache in my muscles had waned and I felt ultimately better. My roommate, Careyanna, had a night class and must have already left, leaving me with the room to myself. Careyanna kept mostly to herself, barely talking, reading often.

I stretched on the edge of my bed and just sat there. I still couldn't get over Adair's rave. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. But was that a good thing? My hand went to the lockets hanging around my neck. I hadn't thought of Jacob for over twelve hours. A pain spread in my chest. I didn't even dream of him. My sleep was mostly dreamless. I blushed as I remembered Adair's face appearing at least once while I slept.

What kind of person did that make me?

I thought about heading to the Ol'Factory but remembered that I had left my Mustang there the night before. Sophia had driven. My fingers itched to run my fingers through Jacobs hair. I fell back onto the bed. After nearly a week, the home sickness was setting in.

It wasn't as if I didn't like Pablo and Sophia or my classes or California in general. But it just wasn't Forks. Then I thought about Jacob again and his smile that made my life worth while. Apart of me wished that I'd given into my desires back home but I knew if I had, I wouldn't have ever left.

But had he been right all along? Was coming to California just a waste of time, something to regret?

My eyes landed on the chest Jasper had given me and I was to it in a second, opening it and looking at Alice's outfits for me in the first time since my birthday. I tried them all on within the half hour, relishing in their smell of home. I opened and closed all the drawers in the traveling wardrobe just to pass time. Closing the bottom drawer was harder that then others and I heard a shaking from the base of the drawer. Interested, I took the drawer out. The bottom of the drawer wobbled and creaked. I fingered the inside of the drawer, running my fingers along the crevices. A false base popped out.

Inside was a folded bandana. Carefully, I unfolded it. It was large and maroon, crisp with disuse but soft with age. A note sat beneath it in the compartment of the drawer. My name was scrawled in Jacob's hand. I smiled as my heart wretched. I read:

_Ness,_

_I'm not sure if you'll even find this, but I thought it might be nice to find. It was my mother's and it hasn't left my pillow case for years. My memory of her is as dear to me as you are. _

_Jacob._

My throat burned as I refused to let myself cry. Coming here was my choice. I refolded the note and carefully put it back in it's place, replacing the false bottom to the drawer and putting back into the wardrobe. I dressed in one of Alice's outfits and lovingly rolled the bandana up, tying it around my neck.

I decided to continue to indulge my homesickness, dragging Rosalie and Emmett's journal for me out from under my bed. I couldn't possible write anything without betraying myself, but it felt nice to hold, running the leather under my fingers. Lastly, I pulled out Carlisle's book for me. It was large and heavy but it smelled like Carlisle's library and I smiled despite myself.

I sat back on the bed, pulling my book into my lap. Pressed into the cover was the title, _The Forrest, Beings Amoung thee Trees. _I didn't read much, just flipped through, looking at pictures and reading footnotes. It was filled with old world drawings of demons and wood nymphs and I was instantly immersed in the questions of what was real and what wasn't.

There was a chapter on the forests of Puritan times, a haven for all Satan's children after being driven out of populated areas by the clergy. The book was obviously written by men of God, riddled with references to His wrath and condemnation. Flipping through the old pages faster than I probably should have, I came to a short section on werewolves. Obviously, they weren't the sort of wolves Jacob was related to, my heart still jumped.

I passed over chapters about fallen angels who killed humans out of spite. Then I flipped through the section contrasting fallen angels and energy demons. Apparently, energy demons fed on human energy—chi or whatever. It didn't explain much about energy demons. Or maybe it had, I just wasn't particularly interested in an essay filled with old English about demons.

Coming to a large, full page drawing of a cloaked figure, mouth latched to the throat of a disheveled maiden, I sighed. Some beliefs never changed. I skimmed the paragraphs about vampires, how they were characterized by their fangs and their aversion to sunlight. It expounded upon the fact that human blood was their only available sustenance because it was the purest form of human _being_.

I sat up, running my finger under the words. I read on about how vampires had no objective on this planet, damned by God to walk the earth forever as soulless bodies. _Soulless_. Like the old farts who wrote this would have known a vampire if Dad bit him on the ass. It was people like that who turned vampires into a self fulfilling prophecy. If you're always told you're worthless and don't even have the power to kill yourself, then what matters?

What more purpose did _humans_ have than vampires? Salvation--if such a thing existed? If vampires had not purpose, then I wouldn't have ever come to be. I refused to believe that my father was without a soul, that I could grow so loved in the cold embrace of a vampire coven if that were true.

I slammed the book shut angrily. A few pages of the book fluttered into my lap. "Shit," I cringed. I really didn't want to think about how old the book was, how long Carlisle must have had it-- probably bought it hot off the press or something. And there I was, the first time opening the book and _I'm_ the one losing the pages.

I shuffled the loose pages into a stack. A whole chapter had fallen out—something about pixies and the Pixie-Demon Wars. I didn't stop to read anything. I stuck them into the back of the book and slid it carefully back under the bed.

It wasn't good for me to dwell on my family right now. I'd be home within the week if I did. I would tough it out, at least a year. Firm in my decision, I didn't bother in changing my clothes, or taking off Sarah Black's bandana. They were _gifts_. I would be rude not to wear them, I told myself.

I would walk to Ol'Factory. It wasn't _that_ far. A couple miles, maybe. I grabbed my wallet and my cellphone and headed out. About fifteen minutes in, the ache started again and I groaned. I didn't have to think about where I was going. My mind was more like a vampire's than a human's, way too much room for frivolity along with all my schooling, all my crystal clear memories. I'd remembered all the Monterey Peninsula's roads within a day, thanks to a quick MapQuest.

It would only be polite for me to call. They'd be worried. My fingers itched for my cell phone and I gave in, hitting the first name in my contacts.

"Hey Ness," Alice answered before the end of the first ring. Her breath came fast into her phone, heavy.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?" I heard triumphant yells in the background and wind whipping past the receiver.

"Hunting." Her voice was thick with instinct.

"Oh, sorry. Should I call back another time?" Alice laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't meet the herd of deer for another ten miles. Shoot girl. Why'd you call?"

"I just...missed you guys." I laughed weakly. The sounds of the hunt through the phone had heightened my own senses, picked up my pace. "Who're you with?"

"Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The others are going to head out tomorrow." She pulled the phone away from her face, "Emmett! They'll change course, let's head 'em off on the other end of the ravine!" The wind picked up around the phone as they gained speed.

"I should call later. I feel like I'll...throw off your game." I finished lamely. Alice laughed.

"How was the rave?" She asked. Breath caught in my throat.

"You saw that? Oh, god, please tell me Dad didn't see! He'll kill me!" Her laughter was like bells.

"Don't worry, he didn't see. Looked like fun."

"It was. I'm going next month."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but if Edward found out I knew and didn't tell him, I at least owe him to say, be careful. Jacob, too, though he won't be nearly as forgiving as Edward will."

"That's why he won't know." I smiled into the phone. Alice was slowing down.

"He...really misses you, kid." My smile was gone. I heard Emmett laughing. His shout was far away but clear through the phone, "_He slept in your bed!_" My mouth dropped. Alice quickly explained, "It's really his wolf side. It smells like you. Heh." I smiled weakly.

"Mom and Dad must have hated that," My voice was quiet.

"Actually, Bella let him...she feels kinda bad for him. You know I agree with him, right, Ness? This is all sort of silly."

"Aw, don't make it worse than it already is, okay?" I sighed, "I'm... I'm going to let you go, alright?"

"Alright." Her voice picked up as the wind did, "And expect a surprise soon, okay? I have a feeling she already left."

"Surprise? Wait, _what_? _Alice_, what did you do?" The line was already dead. I sighed. Damn it Alice.

I picked up my pace and made it through Seaside and into Sand City with in the hour. It was dark already, but still fairly early-- Only about 6:00pm. Through the Ol'Factory's large windows I could see it was fairly empty and Sophia wasn't out on the floor. People were still getting home from work, the factories had already been let out-- six was a quiet time in Sand City.

I ran my hand along my Mustang as I passed it on the street and headed into the cafe. I went straight toward my bar stool, stopping at the event board to see if there was anything new. I caught Sophia's voice coming through the kitchen window. It was hushed but urgent.

"She _walked _out, Carlos. She was with me _all night_ and she simply walked out!" I froze, instinctively flattening myself against the wall. Sophia continued, "Granted, I needed to help her walk, but she could _talk_. You went once for three hours and didn't move for like three days." I leaned toward her voice, totally engrossed.

Pablo's voice was calm, "I don't buy it, Soph. If she's...what you think, how can she do what she does? Don't they like...burn in sunlight?" A scowl was growing on my face. "She's _cool_."

"You remember how she freaked out yesterday? You were _bleeding_, Carlos."

"But she didn't do anything. Maybe blood just makes her woozy." He was totally unfazed.

"Don't get me wrong, Pab. I like her... a lot. I'm more afraid for you... what if she hurts _you?_" He laughed.

"I can take care of myself. And I trust her." His voice softened. "Maybe you should take a break from this whole...hunting thing. You've been at it for nearly three years now. You'll burn out."

Sophia's voice took on a self-deprecation, not hint of her usual humor, "Three years won't make up for thousands. I've been on this one trail alone for nearly a year. I _know_ I suck at this, alright. But maybe Ness is a sign. Maybe she can help."

Pablo sighed, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. You know I worry every time you go to one of those things. And I can't be there to help."

"I know, Pab. Thanks" I was torn between turning away and going back to my dorm and marching into that kitchen and demanding some answers. The curiosity in me was burning and I suddenly needed to know _what _the _fuck_ they were talking about.

I turned on my heel, head held high with determination. I would get answers. Mid-step, a cold hand fell heavily on my shoulder.

Slowly, instincts suddenly high, I turned my head. Then suddenly, all of my determination and my drive for answers disappeared, draining from me as all the color drained from my face.

"I could smell you from miles away," the owner of the hand muttered. "I've been looking for you."

_Amazingly the chapters keep coming, never missing a beat, which I'm pretty damn proud of at the moment. What I need from you guys, is some well deserved feedback. Please, drop a line, and give me all your questions and concerns along with what you're diggin. _

_Thanks :5_


	10. Nine

_Thanks thevoices78 for letting me know about the posting mishap. Here's the actual chapter :D_

"You talked to her?" I _would not_ sound desperate. My fists clenched at my sides. Alice smiled weakly.

"_Sorry_. We were halfway to Canada when she called." My shoulders slumped. She called Alice. She didn't call me.

"She probably met some hot surfer dude and forgot all about me" Alice smacked the back of my head, her face suddenly strong.

"Stop being ridiculous. I _know _Ness just as well as you do and she was in pain. But she got her stubbornness from her mother. Or her dad. Or _you_. She grew up around you sticks in the mud. Of course once she said she'd do something, she'll follow through." I sighed.

"This was such a bad idea."

"Yeah, and you let her go through with it."

"'Cause I can't say no! If it's what she _really _wants, I _can't _say no. My body just won't let me." Jasper was there suddenly and all my pain dispersed. I smiled at him and he only gave me a swift nod.

We were alone in the Cullen house. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme had decided to go far north for caribou and would be gone until tomorrow night while Emmett surprised Rosalie with a trip south of the boarder. He really knew Rosalie. Being couped up was hard for her, not even able to go into town and he hated seeing her face sour.

I loved to think that I knew what Ness wanted, despite her facades. But she'd told me to stay away. As soon as my pain came back, Jasper whisked it way and I only felt calm.

"You'll get through it Jake." Alice rubbed my back, hesitating before speaking again, "...You've done it before." Jasper's calm came in torrents. I smiled at him.

"It's cool, Jasper. I'm not going to break down or anything." I looked at my hands, "Bella and I are fine. It's been a long time."

"Your feelings betray you, Jacob." I laughed a little.

"Of course they would." I relaxed against the couch. I'd been through that with myself a thousand times, mostly before Ness was out of her toddler stage. "It's not about Bella... directly." Jasper brought the calm back. "Stop that, I'm fine."

Jasper had the decency to look sheepish. "It's just..." Then I felt sheepish. "Sometimes I feel like as soon as she meets more people...there's a bigger chance that she--" Alice threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Jake." I pushed her away, but not hard enough to alarm Jasper. "Both of you are completely _infuriating_. How did Bella learn to deal with you guys? You ask me how I feel when _he _knows perfectly well and I can't even finish my sentence before you've already seen it."

Alice was abashed. "Sorry... finish." I stared at her silent and stubborn. Jasper reached out for me awkwardly then took his hand back.

"I didn't hear it..." He mumbled.

"It's... I'm afraid she'll meet someone else." I felt the calm creeping and shot Jasper a look. It fell away. I was mad. If I wanted to be angry or upset—then I would _be _angry or upset. "I don't want to be picked second again, alright!"

Alice hugged me again and this time I let her. "You're being dumb." I pushed her off again. Jasper laughed.

The sound of it surprised me. I sat there and watched him laugh and I watched as Alice joined him. Slowly, I felt the rumble in my chest and then I was laughing with them.

"Are you kidding me? Ness, choose someone else?" Alice laughed.

"You should feel what she feels when she looks at you, Jacob." Jasper said quietly and I stopped laughing.

"I really wish I could, Jasper. Then maybe I wouldn't have been so dumb as to let her go."

We were silent for a moment and I wondered what my next move should be. I thought about the pack and decided I owe it to them to change, so I stood. "I'll see you guys later."

On my way out the door, I heard Alice mutter to Jasper, "_Much_ later," before she laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. I was out the door, stripping as I went. I quickly tied my shirt and shorts to my leg and changed-- seemed like it was all in one instant. My mind was quiet, but I felt the perk of energies suddenly aware of my presence.

_Hey man!_ Seth was eager as ever.

_Nice of you to join us. _Leah's mental drawl was lazy and relaxed.

_How's everything going, sir? _Clark, the youngest of the wolves was always way too polite, with some strange respect for the chain of command.

_I told you not to call me that, Clark. _I grumbled, darting through the trees toward La Push.

_Yes...sir._ My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I smiled.

_Is this everyone? What's been going on today?_

Seth answered first, _Paul's moving into his new apartment with Rachel while Quil was dragged to Port Angeles with Claire and Emily. I'm not sure about everyone else, but things have been quiet, no real need to be on guard._

Leah continued, _There hasn't been much need for us since the 'suckers went into hiding. They've stopped seducing helpless humans. _There was no venom in her thoughts. Eight years was a long time for her to get over her prejudices. It was all a show. _Show, my ass, _Leah snarked. I laughed.

_Calm down before I get you declawed, kitty. _I heard her growl and laughed again. _What about Sam?_

I could feel Seth's hesitation. Clark couldn't avoid the question from his Alpha.

_He checked in a little while ago, just after Emily left for Port Angeles. He was mad that you were with the vampires again, complaining you don't pay enough attention to the pack, sir. _I growled deep in my chest and picked up speed.

_Is that so? _Anger filled me, so damn happy that Jasper wasn't there to take it away.

_Yes, sir. _

_Where is he? _But I had already changed direction toward his scent.

_With Embry, down by the beach._

_Thanks, Clark. _

_Of course, sir. _

_Look, guys. I need a moment with him. Thanks for the information. _With that, I changed-- tugging my shorts from my tie so hard, my shirt fell out too. But I let it fall as I continued my run. Some how, I pulled my shorts on while running and as I approached the beach, I picked up their voices.

"He's out of control, totally disregarding his responsibilities!"

"Take a breath, Sam, it _isn't_ that bad. There hasn't been a threat on the humans for years."

"So, what? We get to relax? That's not why we're here, Embry."

"You _really _need to calm down. He just misses Ness... let him get over it for now. She'll be back sooner or later, and everything will go back to normal."

"Get over it? In what way is he getting over it? _He slept in her bed_. That's not healthy." My wanted to punch him. Honest to god, I wanted to lay a hand on one of my brothers. "And we all know how you feel, Embry, alright. But really, you're not the _only _brother who hasn't imprinted..."

"You think I'm behind Jake on this _because I haven't imprinted?_" Embry's voice was picking up in anger. "Are you really that _dense_, Sam?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Embry." Sam's voice took on his stature in the pack, one Embry was forced to crumble under. But he didn't.

"Well, _you_ don't talk to _me_ like that! That's the most insulting thing I've ever heard. To think that suddenly my opinion doesn't matter because I was upset about not imprinting. That's _not_ all of me, Uley. Remember that." I'd never heard Embry so angry and I was grateful that they were so engrossed in their argument, they didn't hear me coming. Exiting the trees, they froze.

"Both of you, stand down." I ordered. They were poised towards one another and at my command, they took a step away from the conflict.

"Jake..." Embry started and dropped whatever he was going to say at my raised hand.

"I need a word with Sam first." My voice was firm, eyes trained on Sam, who had his head raised high. "So, you think I'm letting my responsibilities go, right?" Sam's eyes blazed.

"I have a duty as the Beta to make sure you're still fit for your position. I've been doubting that, recently." I growled.

"Drop it, Sam. This isn't about my _duty_. It's about_ yours_. You never let go when they chose me to be Alpha over you but I was glad you accepted the Beta position. I hate saying this, Sam, but right now I see it needs to be said. There was a reason, if not for anything more than my lineage, for me to be Alpha."

Sam turned his head away, scowling. I continued, "But you can have it back." Swiftly, both Embry and Sam's heads whipped to look at me, eyes wide.

"Jake, you can't--" Embry shut his mouth again when I shot him a look.

"Just listen to me." I took a step toward Sam, my arms going out to grip his arms. "If I thought it would be so hard for you to accept Beta, I wouldn't have never taken Alpha from you. And _this--_" I gestured between him and me, him and Embry, and all around us, "--this is _not right_.

"We shouldn't ever want to fight one another." I sighed, my anger totally gone. "If that's what me being Alpha brings us too, then you can have it." I smiled weakly. "For now, at least."

I looked at Embry, suddenly full of purpose. "I'm going to California. You can say what you want, but I can't lead with my...mate not by my side."

"I'm coming with you." Embry's voice was strong and I didn't dispute him.

"You're in charge of the pack now, okay, Sam? We'll work this out when I'm back...when _Ness_ is back." I couldn't read his expression, but he nodded stiffly. From the trees, we all hear a shuffling and instantly we were on guard.

From the foliage fell Seth, panting with his shirt unbuttoned. "I'm coming too!" He cried.

_A short one for you all, to make it through to the next one. Sorry I didn't resolve Ness's little situation hanging on that cliff before I covered this. Heh. But don't worry, all will be explained in due time. _

_I appreciate all the support._


	11. Ten

_Alright, just to cover the bases, because I posted the last chapter wrong, go on back and make sure you've read that first. If you have, dive right in..._

_

* * *

_

_Mid-step, a cold hand fell heavily on my shoulder._

_Slowly, instincts suddenly high, I turned my head. Then suddenly, all of my determination and my drive for answers disappeared, draining from me as all the color drained from my face._

"_I could smell you from miles away," the owner of the hand muttered. "I've been looking for you."_

"Zafrina!" Any thoughts of Sophia and Pablo were gone as I threw my arms around her neck, my feet lifted off the ground. Her laugh was deep and as comforting as her hard, cold skin beneath mine. "Oh _god, _it's good to see you."

"And I you, child. It's been too long." Her long arms wound around me and held me off the floor. Opening my eyes, the few occupants of the cafe were staring at me, being held by a giant woman, paler and more beautiful than any of them had ever seen.

"Uh. Let's get out of here." She let me down and I took her cold hand in mine, loving the feeling of home. As I turned to leave, my eye caught Sophia's through the kitchen window.

"Hey! Ness, wait!" She called after me and I had no idea what to do. But something told me I needed to get Zafrina out of there. Sophia continue after me and holding Zafrina's hand flashed her the first image I showed anyone in what felt like ages. I had inadvertently showed her how hurt I was when listening to Sophia and Pablo talk before. I heard a hiss forming in her throat. In a second the cafe was a dark, dank rain forest-- Zafrina's comfort zone-- with a wide, deep, and rushing river suddenly between us and Sophia.

"Zaf, _stop._" The image was gone and I dragged her to the door. I looked back at Sophia, utterly bewildered and terrified, rooted to her spot.

"I'll be back." Sophia was startled into conciousness. "Be here." She looked at me, stupified. Pablo came up behind her, his face serious and strangely calm. He dropped a hand to Sophia's shoulder before nodding quickly. Then I was gone, Zafrina taking wide strides after me, no need for a rush in her eyes.

"Get in," I said, unlocking my Mustang and throwing the door open.

"What's the hurry?" She questioned, folding her long legs into the passenger seat. "What is wrong? Your heartbeat is accelerating."

"Have you...hunted, recently?" She smiled.

"Yes, child. Mexico is rather enjoyable." I couldn't keep back the cringe. "I am not insulted, Nessie. I understand your aversion to my diet. It has been a while since we've visited. I understand."

I let out a sigh, "Good. I hope you can keep yourself from hunting, just for now. I really think we should lay low right now." I thought about Sophia and Pablo in the kitchen again. "_Don't they like...burn in sunlight..."_

My smile came back, "I _really_ have missed you." I started the car. I sped back to the only other place I knew on the Peninsula—my dorm. On my way up, I looked Zafrina over.

"New outfit?" She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt self consciously.

"Alice told me I should try to...blend in." I smiled. In my room, Careyanna was curled up on her bed, reading. She looked up and glanced between me and Zafrina in alarm.

"Uh, can we have a minute?" Careyanna was stunned. "This is my... aunt. Sorry, I just...don't have any where else to bring her."

"Sure..." Her voice was quiet and meek. She got up and took her book, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, suddenly completely unsure of what I should do next.

"Talk to me, child. What has upset you?" I looked up at, filled with gratitude at her presence, at Alice for knowing me well enough to send her.

"I...I just heard a weird conversation that I'm trying to figure it out."

"Do you need to discuss it?" Her hands were comforting as she wraped them around my own. They were large, bigger than Jacob's but were proportionate to the rest of her body, looking graceful and lithe. My heart cringed at the thought of Jacob. "Is it about the wolf?" She knew me too well.

Around me, the room became a scene out of the Forks forests and where my door should be was Jacob, as real as ever, grinning and reaching out to me. "Stop, Zaf." My voice was quiet, my hands gripping to hers. "I miss him too much."

"Why do you not go home?"

"I don't know. I'm stubborn." She laughed her deep laugh and I was warm.

"Then if it is not about being homesick, then what has bothered you?" I sighed and through our connection, I filled her mind with my memory of the conversation I overheard. She felt how betrayed I had felt, at the fact that people that had become friends thought I was a mere bloodsucker.

"That's why you should lay low. I don't know what she's after. I want you to be careful."

Her laugh surprised me. "Child, what do you think the Amazon _is_?" I blinked at her.

"...A forest?" She laughed again at my confusion. Should I have said river?

"I believe I can handle myself against your friend. She should have no interest in me, by any means, there are plenty running in my coven's territory. They have no use for vampires."

"Wait, plenty of _what_?" She looked at me, surprised.

"Nessie, that amateur pixie would hold nothing against you or I. There is no problem." My hands were out of hers in a second, pulling Carlisle's book out from under my bed.

Pixie. _Pixie._ There was truth in this book. I flipped it open, looking through all the chapters, looking for, but not remembering where, I'd seen the chapter about pixies.

"Did you not know?" She came to sit next to me on my bed. I laughed, still furiously flipping through the books.

"No, sorry to say, I'm not exactly perceptive. But they're forest creatures, right? Why would she be here?"

"There is sufficient forest cover in the hills. But pixies do not need a forest. Merely an environment of convenience—it is where their prey lives."

"Prey?" Sophia and Pablo where here _to feed_? The possibilities of what that prey was terrified me. "What is their _prey_, Zaf?"

"Maybe the wrong word to use. More like their... enemy." I slammed the book shut. _Where _did I see that damn chapter? The pages that had fallen out fell into my lap again. I blinked at them, laughing at my stupidity.

"Demons?" I read a loud. "_The Pixie-Demon Wars?_"

"Surely Carlisle has educated you..." I smiled.

"He's explained so much more to me... he just never hit on forests." That must have been why he gave me the book.

"I must admit, I've never spoken to one. They are much too familiar with humans. I'd rather not become accommodated with my food."

I cringed again. "Are they... _nice_ to humans?"

"Grossly so. It is in their nature." That calmed me. Maybe this wasn't so bad. The pixies were the good guys. I looked at the chapter in my hands, filled with _thees _and _thous _and condemnation.

"I need to talk to Sophia." We were in the car in moments, my fingers clutching the wheel tightly. The chapter of the book was tucked into the pocket of my cardigan. The drive was short, I sped along the highway like my dad, no seatbelt and with no regard for any other cars on the road. Zafrina wasn't worried in any way.

Sand City was dark and ominous despite barely hitting 8:00pm. Pulling up to the cafe, I noticed it was deserted. Curious, I parked and went to the door. The sign was turned to Closed but when I tried the door, it was open. I motioned for Zafrina and she followed, standing strong behind me.

"Now, no illusions. She's supposed to be friendly, let's not make this into a confrontation." She chuckled beside me.

"I doubt she'll be comfortable in looking at me, never mind engaging in combat." I smiled, remembering the terrified look she had given us before. Then I was suddenly guilty. She _was_ my friend. Why was she suddenly someone to confront?

Taking a deep breath, I went in. The cafe floor was empty, the candles on the tables were snuffed out. I went over and put a hand on my barstool, yet to be put back in it's place. I caught the sound of hushed voices. I took a moment, raised my chin high and pushed through the kitchen door.

Pablo was standing behind Sophia, rubbing her back. She didn't look much different than I'd ever seen her except for her complete and total control was gone. Her confidence was frayed indefinitely and it had to have been the only time I'd seen her face without a smile.

I didn't let myself falter. "Closed early?" Pablo looked at me, torn.

"Yeah. Your little trick before freaked the customers out." I gave a surreptitious stare to Zafrina who I knew wouldn't be abashed but she did smiled a bit at me.

"I'm sorry about that. She's not very used to--" Should I say it, and risk sounding crazy? I didn't even question Zafrina's knowledge. What if she just exposed her secret to humans because I needed a reason to be dramatic. _Fuck it._ "She's not very used to humans."

"Yeah, you like em warm, but immobile." Sophia muttered, voice shaking. My mouth dropped. Zafrina tensed next to me. I clamped my mouth shut and put my hand an her arm, showing her a memory of Jasper calming me, hoping it would crossover to her-- to myself.

Pablo smacked the back of Sophia's head, "You _really _have a way with words, kid." She looked petulant.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Sophia." My voice was low, imitating something I wasn't sure of.

"Do I?" She stood up, pushing Pablo off. "You have _no _idea how long I've lived." Pablo held her shoulder, talking into her ear.

"_Likewise, idiot_." I smiled.

"Just turned nine, thank you very much." Pablo raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll bet you don't even know _what I am._"

"_Vampire._" Sophia hissed. I wanted to hit her.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" Pablo had grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "You wanna let her talk?" He turned to me, "Look, I'm sorry about her. We... just have some questions." I took a seat on the nearest stool.

"Shoot."

"Well... if you're not a vampire, is she?" I looked at Zafrina, who smiled a dazzling smile which I returned. He was staring her straight in her blood red eyes.

"Yes. She's from the Amazon. A family friend." He eyed her wearily. "Not all of them can do what she can. And she won't do it again unless we have reason." I eyed Sophia who wasn't looking at us.

"She is...you're...?"

"_Half._" Blinked at me and Sophia scoffed, looking me in the eye.

"You should really check your stories before trying to BS us, girl."

"_My mother was human_." I gritted.

Pablo took a step toward me, "_Was _human?" His face was so calm, so normal. It helped me keep cool and I rememberd why I liked these people. My face fell, the confident facade disappearing.

"Look, can we just _talk _about this? I don't know what's going on or why Sophia suddenly hates me, but I really think we can clear everything up, not hostility required. Let's just be honest."

_Okay so I felt this chapter running long so I cut if off, saved the rest for another. I really _cannot_ stop writing, good for you guys I guess. I have no restraint when it comes to posting something as soon as it's done. _

_Let me know how this went. We're getting into the thick of things now._


	12. Eleven

Pablo smiled a devastating smile. It had only been about a day since I'd seen it last, but I had missed it. Sophia looked up at me, anger gone. "If we're being honest, I have to say, her little illusion scared the shit out of me."

I laughed out loud. "You get used to them. She doesn't mean harm. For the most part." The last part was serious.

"I have no taste for pixies, Nessie." Sophia's head snapped to Zafrina.

"Take a breath, Soph. Everything's fine." Pablo grabbed a chair and pulled it to the kitchen island, and I followed his lead. Sophia turned in her chair and leaned on her elbows. "Do you want a chair..uh...?" He motioned to Zafrina. I shook my head.

"Zafrina, and no, she's fine with standing."

"_Nessie_." Sophia tested it on her tongue, "It's cute." Her smile was back and all the tension left me.

"She's known me since I as a baby." I smiled. Everything was suddenly normal.

"Which was nine years ago?" Pablo asked tentatively.

I sighed. "Okay. Yes, I just turned nine. I am physically eighteen and mentally, much older. My mother was human when she was pregnant with me—up until I was born." I cringed. "She died in the process—my dad took that opportunity, as she lay dying because her body was too weak to support me, to change her. She's a vampire now, just like my dad and the rest of his family." Sophia leaned forward.

"Family? Like...a coven?"

"Yes... and no. My family is larger...and more unique than any other coven. There's six others, then my mom and dad."

"_Eight? _I've never heard of that."

"It's not common, as I said. And they don't feed on humans. Strictly an animal diet. It's kinda hard for my Uncle Jasper, but they've lived for decades among humans, peacefully." Pablo smiled smugly at Sophia.

"Told you she was cool." Sophia looked appropriately abashed.

"And you... you're a..._pixie_?" She smiled.

"Going on two thousand years." I blinked at her. "Yeah, I'm that old....I think." We sat, suddenly awkward.

"So what're you—a tree elf?" I looked expectantly at Pablo.

He shrugged, "Mexican." I laughed and then the three of us were laughing, Zafrina not paying us much attention.

"Human," Pablo finished, "Through and through." Sophia looked down.

"He was the first person I told. I thought I was crazy." Pablo put his hand on her back. "About nineteen years ago, I woke up, with no clue who I was. I still don't really know." I thought of Alice. "I did a lot of research, did a lot of things I'm not proud of... and here I am. I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"By doing _what_?" I paused, eager for real answers, "I heard you guys before... talking about me. _What is going on_?"

"Told you she heard," Pablo muttered.

Sophia scowled, "Pixies are here for one reason and one reason alone."

"..Demons?" I ventured a guess.

"Exactly." Her face was serious but far away. "We came to be to eradicate demons. Energy demons. They prey on the _energy_ of human life, leaving empty shells behind. The purest form of human energy is their soul. When a demon fully drains a human—divests them of their soul... They still walk, talk...live. But..not really." I was engrossed. "... I'm not very good at it." She looked away.

I thought of vampires—their speed, strength, their ability to _dazzle_. The perfect predator.

"But if you were made for this sole purpose, don't you have..._instincts_ just to hunt these demons." Her scowl deepened.

"We weren't meant to live so long. Pixies were supposed to eradicate demons within a century, at least. We weren't made to for anything else. There _was_ a century of fighting but in the end... we _lost_."

"The Pixie-Demon Wars?" She nodded.

"Demons evolved. Pixies... couldn't keep up. We were meant to die out as soon as the threat against the humans was cleared. But we're still here... or at least, I am. I evolve as fast as a human would..." She looked up at me, face desperate. "I'm _not special._ I don't have special senses, or super speed, or super strength. Nothing. I just... _like_ humans. Pixies are meant to protect humans, live among them. I can entice them to do things they usually wouldn't. Not like mind control... just help them lose inhibitions." I smiled at that.

"That's what makes you special." I whispered. Pablo grinned.

"_That's _what I've been trying to say." She didn't brighten.

"I've been on a trail for a year now. _A year_ I've let a demon prey on innocent victims and I... just wasn't good enough."

"The raves?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's an energy orgy but humans have instincts too...no human has stayed at one long enough to be fully...drained. But it's only a matter of time before this demon takes the plunge. Only a matter of time before people on the Peninsula start losing their souls." She cringed. "I took Pablo once, before I knew of a demonic presence. I was so stupid. I'll never forgive myself." Sophia looked up at me, hesitating. "Then... I took you. I figured since... I thought you were a vampire, that the demon couldn't hurt you. I mean, your soul should have been long gone, right?"

I froze, my hand gripping the metal of the kitchen island so hard it bent under my exertion. "_What?_"

She looked at me, taken aback, not understanding what she had said wrong. I was suddenly hurt, "You... you didn't think I had a _soul_?" Her mouth gaped, reaching for the right words.

"I—I... didn't_ know_! I mean, I had only just suspected what you were a vampire. I thought if you showed signs of energy drain, I would make you leave. But you _lasted._"

I stood, "_But you don't think vampires have souls?_" She was alarmed at my sudden anger, looking to Pablo for help.

"But—but..." She held her hands out to me, awkwardly but defensively. Her voice dropped, "Well..._Do they_?"

I let out an angry noise and grabbed Zafrina by the hand. I pulled her toward the door. "I think we're done here."

As I was leaving, I heard Pablo mutter, "_Such a _way _with words._"

I stalked out of the cafe, stomping like a child. Zafrina let me pull her and I kept walking. I walked all the way into the strip mall just off the highway. My anger was fading but I kept going, Zafrina coming along side me as we walked hand in hand.

I relished in my chance to show her things. I showed her my first day in Monterey, when I first met Sophia and Pablo. Despite years of bringing myself down to human customs, I still loved the ability to just _show_ rather than tell. It was still my favorite form of communication and it was hard to keep myself from doing it around humans. Or pixies, in Sophia's case. I had to keep my hands to myself, lest I do it accidentally.

The Costco parking lot was huge and few cars occupied it. We passed a McDonald's and then crossed a wide road. I didn't know why I kept walking, but I did.

"Do you have purpose, child?" Zafrina's hand was perfect around mine, loving how hard it was compared to a human's.

"No... no, I guess I don't."

"What she said hurt you, did it not?" I nodded grimly.

"That's the reason Edward despised himself for so long...the fact that he thought himself a soulless monster. I just can't take her perpetuating such nonsense. I mean, she thought I was a vampire. How could she... as my friend, _think I don't have a soul_?" The topic wasn't very interesting to Zafrina, all she cared about was my happiness.

"If you wish, I could--" I cut her off with a wry laugh.

"No, it's fine Zaf. She doesn't mean any harm." I frowned. "She's kinda just... an idiot." Zafrina blinked at me and I wasn't sure if she'd understood what I meant, but she didn't ask. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot, under the yellow street light. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Across the way, under the other light was a woman, taking slow and careless steps. I was drawn to her. She looked as if she'd been across a desert and back. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair in knots. Her feet were bare, wet and bloodied.

"Ma'am?" I called to her. She jerked in place, her head whipping around toward me. Then she began to run. Instinctively, I took off after her. Zafrina followed lazily. "Hey---hey!"

The night fog was creeping in, low and thick, and the farther she got away, the less I could see of her. "Zaf!" I called back. Her long legs kept her close behind. "Can you find her?"She nodded to me once before taking my hand and leading me into the fog. We ended up at the Starbucks on the other end of the lot. Curious, I looked for the woman.

I was about to call her again, but it died in my throat when my eyes landed on the woman. She was stopped, on the curb by the Starbucks by a man, who was gripping her arms hard enough to make his knuckles go white. I kept in their direction, cautiously.

The man was shaking her, his eyes frantic. "Ash! Ash, where have you been? You know how long I've been looking for you?" The woman didn't answer his cries. He shook her again, eyes tearing up. "_Answer me_."

He looked familiar. He was tall, towering over the tiny girl he was crushing and his head was shaved except for a strip down the middle of his head of long, green hair hanging greasily in his face. He was hysterical, "_Why won't you talk to me_?"

"Is everything okay?" I ventured when I was close enough. His head whipped in my direction so fast, it startled me. His eyes were wide and terrified.

"She won't talk to me. She won't...do anything." I didn't think he was talking to me. It was more to himself, saying it because he needed to say it. Fear crept in at me when I got a good look at her face. Bile rose up in my stomach.

Her face was there... but not. Her eyes had sunk back into her head, surrounded with dark, bruised bags. Her lips where the same color as her pallid skin, tinged purple and crisp with blood that had dried there when her lips cracked. Before I had noticed her hair in knots, but close up I could see she was losing it, her eyelashes gone. Her mouth was slack and I could see that the inside of it was white, any vein and pore standing out grossly. Her pupils where fully dilated and anything left of the iris was black.

It was as if her eyes were dead, as if she was dead—but she was blinking, albeit scarcely. She was breathing. Her breath came in wheezes. The man holding her suddenly pulled her to his chest, throwing his long arms around her. She didn't move. He was muttering senselessly, "What happened...you were gone for a day...a_ day_."

"What happened to her?' I touched his shoulder and he jumped, pushing the girl out to arms length. I pulled his face away from hers, forcing him to look at me. "_What happened?_" He acknowledged me for the first time since I'd walked up.

"She... she snuck away. I thought she'd be fine. I didn't follow. I didn't follow." He was a broken record. I looked back at the girl and suddenly, I recognized her too. I gasped.

In my moment of realization, through the connection I had with the man, I flashed him my memories. His eyes glazed over as he saw himself, his arm thrown around a girl who was laughing hysterically, arms covered in beaded bracelets and her neck adorned with glowing necklaces. He saw the same girl as she sneaked into the back of a crowded warehouse, her teeth glowing purple under the black lights. He saw the same girl, her shirt missing, dancing with a greasy man in the center of a sweaty dance floor.

Realizing my mistake, I dropped his face. Taking another look at him, I realized how different he was from the night before. Not only was his hair fallen and dirty from the mohawk I had identified him with, but lines were etched into his face with worry. Worry for the girl with the bracelets and necklaces—but looking at the girl wheezing in his grasp, she no longer existed.

"You—you were at the rave last night." I said. His eyes widened.

"I didn't get in. _We _didn't get in." He looked like he was about to cry and his voice cracked when he spoke, "But she _needed _to. She ran off. She was going to sneak in...I let her go. I thought she'd find her way home. I let her go." He looked back at the girl who he then cradled close. Her eyes were wide, unblinking and unseeing. "I'm so sorry," He cried, "I'm _so sorry._"

Then it connected. The rave. _The rave. _That girl was there. She had stayed—didn't have anyone to _make her leave_. I looked at Zafrina who had an indescribable expression on her pale face.

It had been less than twenty minutes since I left Pablo and Sophia in the Ol'Factory Cafe kitchen. I had left angry and upset, completely comfortable with not going back. But right then, I was pounding the numbers on my cell phone, frantically dialing Sophia's newly memorized number.

It rang, then it went to voice mail. I cursed. I went to dial again when a alert popped up on the screen. _One Missed Call. _Checking it, she had tried to call me at the exact same time. Sophia needed me too.

I called her back, praying she wasn't trying the same thing. She answered. She was tentative, quiet.

"Hey, Ness... Look, I'm so sorr--" I cut her off.

"Not now, Sophia. What do you need?" She misunderstood my abrasiveness but her voice fell seriously.

"Adair has planned another rave. Early." Breath caught in my throat.

"Has he ever done that before?" I could hear her shake her head.

"No." I was breathing raggedly, nearly panic.

"This is bad. This is really bad." I looked at the girl, the shadow of the raver I'd seen twenty four hours ago, completely still in the arms of her mourning lover.

"Look, I know I screw--"

"No, Soph. He's done it." She stopped talking. "The demon. He's taken a girl's soul." The line went dead.

* * *

_Inteeeennnnsse. So, I'm totally aware a lot has happened over the course of two chapters and a lot of information was given. I've gotten a few reviews explaining a bit of confusion so if, after this chapter, you don't understand something—anything, just ask. I'll do my best to answer it, either before the next chapter or in the chapter itself, since it's unwritten at this moment._

_Thanks again. I could just roll around in all your kind words._


	13. Twelve

_So I did a little experiment... I put all the chapters on a timeline and it's actually pretty legit. But anyway, the last four chapters have taken place all in the same day. So that's Eight-Eleven, all taking place on September 24, 2014 (Hey I guess they made it past the end of the world...)_

For the third time a evening, I was back at the Ol'Factory Cafe. Humorlessly, I realized that my mental state was slowly deteriorating each time I returned.

I found Pablo and Sophia out on the floor, him in a large reclining chair and her curled up on one end of a small sofa. They were talking quietly, which looked more like Pablo trying to comfort Sophia. She didn't look up at me when I walked in.

"What is bad?" Her voice was raw. I hesitated, getting closer, reaching out for her before deciding to sit. I do so on the corner of the dark wood coffee table between them, not even thinking about getting farther away. Pablo looks at me with consoling eyes, somehow the rock in this situation.

I didn't know how to start, "...I've never seen anything like it. And I've seen some... bad things." I sounded as if she were choking. "But... I don't know what you think is bad."

Her voice was cold and sarcastic, "A chick without a soul. That's pretty fucking bad." I cringed.

"Sorry."

"It's my fault. I should have known it was only a matter of time before my incompetence would damn someone to a fate worse than death." We were quiet.

"We have to do something about it." Both Sophia and I looked sharply at Pablo. "We can't just sit here wallowing."

Sophia looked back at me, "...What was it like? I need to know."

I gaped at her, "You don't know?" She looked down again, I had said the wrong thing.

"I've never seen it before. Or that I can remember." I reached out and touched her face. She nearly flinched, but didn't.

"Do you want to see it Pablo?" He looked at me, confused, but I touched his face anyway. "Now don't get scared. This is an ability I have, it won't hurt you and it shouldn't scare you like Zafrina's." Behind me, Zafrina snorted. Sophia eyed her wearily.

Slowly, I let the image fade in behind their eyes, not wanting to shock them. Though I didn't miss the intakes of breath. I showed them the face of the man, the man I had seem before the rave—terrified and broken. Then I let the memory play, my conversation with him and the first time I got a good look at her face.

A cry died in Sophia's throat, her brow furrowed. Pablo's was too, but I had a feeling it was more for Sophia than anything. Then, as soon as it came, I let the image fade away. I hadn't realized Sophia wasn't breathing until she took a deep, pained breath.

Pablo didn't take his eyes away from Sophia, "Is there anything we can do for her?"

Sophia's face became more pained, "No." The memory of her face, her cracked lips, came to mind and I wanted to cry. But Sophia spoke again, my heart sinking further, "As far as I know...Demons are slaves to the moon. They can't completely absorb stolen souls until the moon goes unilluminated. The night of the new moon is a demon's strongest night. There's still a chance for every soul taken to be returned to their rightful body if the demon is destoryed before the next new moon." She was grim.

I needed to know, "When was the last new moon?" Pablo still refused to take his eyes off of Sophia.

"Tonight."

Silence is deafening. My hands gripped the table I was sitting in. Suddenly, I couldn't stop myself, "_God dammit!_"

Pablo and Sophia did nothing to calm me only because they wanted to be doing the exact same thing. When I stood, Zafrina pressed on my shoulders with her large hands, pushing me back down, to keep me from flipping the coffee table over.

I let my energy out another way, my voice hard, "When's the rave?"

Sophia's voice was nearly dead, "Tomorrow night."

"Why would he plan this rave the day _after_ the new moon? What's to stop this demon from just taking the soul of a hobo and being done with it?"

"Nothing. But there's no...fun in that. He just took his first soul in at least a year. And the day after the new moon is still a powerful night because the moon isn't illuminated enough yet." She sighed, "From everything I've observed, this demon is dramatic. I actually think that all demons are dramatic. Humans are excited by theatrics—more energy stirred up. I believe it's an almost...sexual experience for demons to take a soul, or simply drain energy. Whoever this demon is wouldn't waste this_ high_ he has from this soul on a drifter. The rave is this demon's foreplay."

My body ached. I wanted Jacob in every way right then. I wanted his warms and his skin on my own. I wanted his strength and confidence. I _needed_ him.

"How?" I demanded. "How do we kill it?" And then Sophia broke down. She was utterly intoxicating, glowing in her grief and her tears shining, sparkling, in the low candle light.

"_I don't know._" Her voice was like a song. Pablo swept her out of her spot and then took it, cradling her like a child. I could barely resist going and petting her hair. I began to see what was so stupefying about pixies, what about them made humans lose their wits.

My mouth dropped, dumbfounded. Before I could respond, she jumped in, "I...I'm so new at this. I've only had nineteen years to really discover who I was, what I am. And this is the first demon I've ever encountered. Of course there are theories, but you of all people should know how reliable folklore is. It's full of fear, not answers." I closed my mouth and nodded.

She looked down, ashamed, "And I'm not far from human. Demons, I've discovered have totally rewired how they attack. Centuries ago, God-fearing men drove demons into the forests. There pixies reigned but when I'm so surrounded by humans, I get caught in their energy. That's why it's taken me so long to even identify the fact that the demonic presence was at the raves. That's why going into _this_ rave, I don't have any clue who the demon is." Pablo rubbed her back.

"Alright. Enough." We looked sharply at Zafrina, standing enormous and towering above us. "I cannot say I feel affection for you, pixie, But these two obviously do. If there is the sort of urgency that I am understanding at this moment, then time shall not be wasted like so."

Zafrina took Sophia by her wrists and it took a look from me for Pablo to let her go. As delicately as she could, Zafrina stood Sophia in front of her. "Be strong, warrior, and you shall find victory."

We were quiet up until Sophia smiled and threw her arms around Zafrina's neck, her short legs pulling up excitedly off the ground. Zafrina didn't look surprised or comfortable but she patted Sophia's back. Back on the ground, she was completely changed, spirit infinitely higher.

I looked at Pablo, who shrugged. "She feeds off of energy." I thought about that. It seemed her feeding was a two way street. At the raves, Sophia was dominated by human energy and followed it. But even then, perhaps Sophia's spirit was still more powerful than a single human, dominating Pablo and I when we're alone with her.

But...Zafrina wasn't human in any way. She withstood Sophia's dominance and then took control herself. Interesting.

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Same as always. But you'll be there. If you're conscious of the drain, I'm confident you can fight it. He'll be strong, confident. I'm hoping overly confident, he'll be easily spot. I'm hoping." She smiled, and though it was weak, it was comforting. I smiled back.

"I'm going too." Sophia swiveled on Pablo.

"No, you're not."

"You're not leaving me to sit at home, twiddling my thumbs." He was casual and strong.

"You _saw_ what that girl turned into. You want to risk that?" I thought of the images I had shown them.

"I'm not risking _you._" Sophia laughed.

"Carlos, this is what I'm made for."

"And sometimes I think I was made to keep you happy. We're even."

"Sophia. There won't be any talking to him. He can stay with Zafrina, let him go." I soothed, thinking of my own mother and her incorrigible stubbornness. Sophia huffed. I ventured another question, "How do they do it... take the soul?"

"Another thing I don't know. A part of me never wants to find out." I didn't ask any more. I sighed.

"I'm going to call Jacob and my family."

"Do you think Alice will foresee this?" I stopped at Zafrina's question.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that." Sophia and Pablo watched us curiously. I explained quickly, "My aunt, Alice. She can...see the future, I guess. There's no other way to explain it. She sees the futures of minds and presences she knows well. It's another fancy vampire ability."

"If...if she were to see us, could she tell us how this would all turn out?" Despite her renewed spirit, Sophia's lack of confidence in her abilities was evident.

I shook my head, "The future is subjective. As soon as someone changes their mind, his future changes too."

"Do you think we can do this?" Her voice was quiet again.

It was Zafrina who answered, "Be strong, warrior, and we shall find victory."

_So I must drag myself away from the computer to go back to school now the long weekend is over, so the chapters will come slower. But really, it still pretty damn fast-- as fast as I can write em._


	14. Thirteen

* * *

As the bass pounded around me as the loneliness pounded around my heart. We hadn't even made it to the warehouse when I stopped, my stilettos scragging on the wet asphalt under them. Sophia and Pablo looked back at me, and then at Zafrina. It was us. We would save lives. We took a moment to take that in.

We had spent all day preparing ourselves. There wasn't much strategy we could come up with as we didn't have a clue what we were doing. I was confident. Or maybe I was just telling myself that. But not one of us ever considered not stopping this demon. It hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Plan A, we find him. He'll be extremely powerful and ready to flaunt it. Always confident." Sophia had informed us. I had scoffed.

"I'm _sure_ there will be a lack of those at a rave." I had smiled, "Plan B, Zafrina tears his head if." She had grinned back.

"Why isn't that Plan A?" I wasn't sure why we had ignored Pablo then, but apart of me wished we had considered it. I had no fear of death. It came with growing up knowing I'd never die of natural causes. It prepares you for these sorts of things. My only fear was never seeing my family again. Never seeing Jacob again. And the last thing I had said to him was telling him to get a life. Great gal.

He didn't answer. I clutched my phone between my hands, trying to keep the anxiety away. I should have never come here alone. I didn't regret it, regret the chance to save lives. But I shouldn't have to go through it without Jacob.

To keep my mind off it, I dialed the rarely used house phone. Rosalie answered. "Alice said you'd call. How're you doing, babe?" Her voice was warm, as it always was toward me. I smiled sadly.

"Great. How was Mexico?" Rosalie began to gush about her and Emmett's trip and I let her talk, happy she was happy. She talked and talked and I wished I could have hugged her again. But I would see her again. I would see them all again. "Hey, can I talk to the others?"

"Sure, we'll pass it around." I waited and Emmett got the phone next.

"Hey, hot stuff." I grinned a grin that would match his.

"Hey, beef cake. Sounds like Rosie loved Mexico, smooth move Casablanca." He laughed.

"I know, I try. Should I give Jake a few pointers?"

"_Totally. _Knowing you, you'd tell ravish me in front of the whole house-- Mom and Dad be damned!"

"Bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" I could feel his eyebrows raising suggestively. Suddenly, the voice changed.

"You will not allow my brother to think of such things in my presence, young lady." I grinned.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, Ness. Your mother was disappointed that the both times you checked in you decided to not talk to her." I sighed.

"You _know _I didn't _decide_ to not talk to her." I paused, "How're you, Dad?"

"We miss you here. All of us. Suddenly, we don't have anyone to dote on day and night."

"I miss you guys too. Sometimes I feel like...I won't ever be able to go home." I hesitated, "What if I didn't?" He didn't answer right away. I knew he was frustrated that I wasn't close enough to read my mind.

"What if you didn't _what_?" He wanted me to say it.

"What do you think you guys would do if I just...couldn't come home?"

"_What_ are you talking about? Is something wrong?" His speech picked up speed with worry. The voice changed again.

"What're you two talking about?" I cringed. My mother's voice was distraught.

"Nothing Mom, just a hypothetical question." I changed the subject. "How're you doing?"

Bella sighed dramatically, "_Wasting away_..."

I smiled, "I love you, Mom. You and Dad did me well" Her pride swelled, I knew it.

Her voice dropped with care, "We are so proud of you, Renesemee. There isn't a thing you could do wrong." I withered inside.

"I love you, Mom. Hand the phone to Alice for me?"

"Hey, kid." I was hesitant to talk to her. Had she seen anything? I was afraid of betraying myself.

"Hey Alice. How're you?"

"Better than you." I stopped.

"Calm down," she paused, "It was a joke. I haven't seen you at all today."

"That's not very funny."

"Shush. We miss you."

"Hey, if I don't get a hold of Jacob...soon, can you just tell him I love him. That... you guys were right. I shouldn't have come without him?"

She didn't answer right away, "Sure. Here's Jasper."

I knew the second the phone was to his ear, not bothering to wait for him to say hello first because he never did.

"Hey, Jasper." He never did like phones.

"Hello."

"Miss me?" I teased.

"Things are less...intense without you. Other's emotions pale in comparison to yours." I beamed.

"I love you Jasper. And I'll let you go. Pass it around, I wanna say goodbye." He passed it back to Alice and she, on. I said my I love yous and my I miss yous and then it was over. I called Jacob again. When he didn't answer, I started to cry.

Sophia came up behind me and hugged me around my waist. "You don't have to do this." The bass was still pounding. I straightened and turned to hug her back. Walking to Pablo, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I hugged him close and his height reminded me of Jacob. I had to stop. I wouldn't see Jacob again until this is over. Over, either way it goes.

Lastly, I hugged Zafrina. Hers was the hardest. My entire family was in her strong, cold embrace. Finally, I was hugging _her_ when she lifted me off the ground, holding me tighter. Putting me down, I looked around at everyone.

"Let's do this."

Sophia winked at the bouncer again as he let us in, this time, running a hand over his large arm. His hard face held a small smile for her as he shoved the large metal door over. It was exactly as it was two nights ago. Bodies writhed on the floor under the flashing strobe lights, glowing under black lights. The bar was still flooded with red lights and I recognized Adair at the bar again. I wondered if he knew was sort of breeding zone his little parties were.

I looked over at Sophia, who grinned her most confident grin. I could literally see the human energy swirling around her, intoxicating her.

"Focus." I told her and she continued to grin, skipping off into the throngs of people. I looked to Pablo and Zafrina. He watched Sophia, slightly pained. I smiled reassuringly. She was made for this. I had to keep remembering that. Zafrina was stuck at Pablo's side, her eyes scanning tall over the other heads, even with a slight crouch in her knees. She was hunting.

I was going to start small. Of what I knew of cockiness, there would be and entrance involved—dropping from the ceiling on some wires, descending a staircase with rose petals raining, whatever. I kept scanning.

Watching the dancers, I looked for someone doing the same as me. He wouldn't be taken by the ambiance, he'd be hunting. Energy within me sirred.

Pushing through the crowd, I decided to start at the bar again. Tonight I thought I would actually drink the water. I took a step when the feeling of the room began to get to me. The first connection of my heel on the cement sent a surge of energy and power through me. I felt _hot_. Sophia had dressed me for the night. She didn't say it, but I was sure I was the bait. That was fine with me.

At the bar, it felt much more crowded than it was the last time. Realizing this, the entire room looked more crowded-- It looked like a feast. I scanned the room with a new found confidence. He would be here soon, fashionably late. And we would take him down.

I caught Adair's eye and he came quickly. "Water again?" I knew he'd recognized me. He liked me, I could tell, attracted at least. If he was here every month, he could help.

I smiled a devastating smile and his eyes intensified, "Thanks, friend."

He went and got it, ignoring others calling for drinks. He came right back to me, his smile eager. I took it from him, brushing my fingers along his hand as I did. I leaned in, keeping our eyes connected. It almost mean to do it, Jake laughed about how that's how him and Mom met, but this was important.

"Is it always like this?" I laughed a little.

He leaned in as well, taking the bait, "Every month." He leaned back and looked around the dance floor. Then pointing, "That old man, there?" Indeed, there was a man of at least 60 on the floor, "Here every month, always comes in with three or more girls who're a third his age and then leaves with three different ones."

He pointed again to a young girl, leaning against a guy as they danced, "That girl there is only 15. Honor's student. Sneaks out every month to see that guy. It must be her Romeo and Juliet. But little does she know, he fucks a chick out by a Dumpster or where ever before she gets out of the house." I inwardly cringed, but kept my face nonchalant.

"You know a lot about these people, huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him, interested and seductive.

"More than anyone should." I laughed. Guys love it when you laugh with them. "Oh and _that _guy. He had his eye on you a couple nights ago." I smiled.

"I hadn't noticed." Looked at him directly, hoping he'd hear interest in him. I followed his eyes anyway. They landed on the Greaseball and I remembered his hands on my hips last Tuesday. My breath caught as I watch him. _This_ was his entrance.

He looked greasy as ever, kicking a strobe light set on the floor beside him, a cigarette lit and glowing between his fingers. The light jerked up to light on him, flashing and illuminating his form. I couldn't hear him, but I watched him laugh as his antic caught the attention of a corner of dancers, mostly women. They rushed over and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I watched him for a moment too long before my gut twisted. He had danced with the rave girl. Her face flashed before my eyes and I was forced to sit on a just emptied bar stool. Adair was watching me, curious. I had found him.

Smiling weakly at Adair, I muttered an excuse to slip away. I needed to find Sophia. She caught my eye, disappearing into the crowd of dancers and I dove into the throngs, forcing myself over to her. Sophia was caught in the energy as she had been a few nights ago but her eyes were sharp, always watching. She went to meet me as I approached her.

"I found him." She didn't speak or stop her dancing, she only came closer. I moved with her, energy sweeping me with her, but I also pointed. She followed my indicator to the Greaseball. She smirked.

"I've seen him here before." She confirmed. "But he usually blends into the crowd." I watched him dancing in a circle of gyrating women and frowned.

"Well, he's not tonight."

"Fits the bill. The soul he just absorbed must have really done it's job."

"What now?" We never stopped dancing, but she moved us toward his corner.

"I'll find Pab and Zafrina and tell them what's up, you dance with him. Keep him focused on you—try to get the others away. The girls will be jealous bitches, so it might be kinda hard, but keep trying." She started pushing through the crowds to the outer wall where Pablo and Zafrina stood waiting. Before she was out she turned back to me, "Remember, you're saving their lives."

I nodded once and began my dance again, this time one of power and control. I needed to keep aware of myself. He could not win. I would see Jacob again.

His grin was knowing as I slunk up to his side, eyes locked with his. _Of course_ I would come to him, he was a god and I was the main course. I shuddered inwardly, but I pressed close to him. Fear pulsed through me as the bass pounded around me. I could do this.

His hands found my hips and he rocked with me. Another woman, hypnotized smiled at him as she tried to pry us apart, but I pressed closer. He groaned at the attention. I could feel his power around me, all I could see was him. It was happening, this was it.

I love you, I thought.

The crowd moved us and his hands were gone from my hips, but his draining still continued. I wondered if I would look like the rave girl. Would it happen right away? I prayed Jacob would never see me like that.

The demon's weight was pressed against me continually and I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't stop dancing, I couldn't stop my energy from flowing. I wanted to cry. The bass faded from around me and I wondered if I was dying. No. It was worse.

Suddenly, I was filled with a sexual energy, replacing anything I felt I'd missed. The bass was a dull pound from beneath me, and there was no sound but the ocean. I couldn't open my eyes, not yet. I was as I'd just woken up and wasn't awake enough to open them. Lips fell on top of mine. I gripped at them greedily, letting a tongue pry my lips open. I moaned into a hot mouth.

The lips on mine were searing and I moaned again for Jacob. Suddenly, he was with me. I slid a leg between those that stood so close to me. I had an urge to grind. And the energy pulsed through me._ Jacob._

"_Giiiiiive iiiiiinn._" A voice hissed. Then I was awake. My eyes snapped open and it wasn't Jacob, or even the Greaseball demon.

"Adair!" I gasped, trying to shove him away but as the sexual energy fell from me, I realized how tired I was. My soul was leaving me, I was sure.

"Not yet child." His voice was a smooth hiss and realization dawned. _Adair_ was the demon. I jerked away and looked around. We were outside the warehouse. How'd he get me here? "Giiiivveee iiiin. And all will be right."

I tired to call for help but he kissed me again. I tried to scream but I sagged against him, energy leaving me quickly. "We can make this fun for you, or you can feel the pain of a soul being ripped from your corpeal container." He laughed deeply, "You look afraid."

He was mocking me. "Not of you." I rasped, my voice leaving me.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." He crushed my head between his hot hands and then I did scream. My knees buckled and any of the strength I had was leaving me. Emmett would be disappointed.

As a last resort, I forced my limp arms to move. I slid them up his waist in what I hoped was sensual. I slid them under his shirt, grazing my nails over his hot skin. He grumbled a laugh.

"Thought you'd see it my way," The hands had been crushing my skull slipped into my hair softly, a lover's touch. Sophia had been right, this was a sexual experience for demons.

I let him kiss me again and I pressed myself against him. I took my hands out from under his shirt and slid them up his neck. Taking his mouth off his, I kissed down his jaw line and licked up his neck. He let out an excited breath, loving my attention.

Then I bared my teeth. Strong as a vampire's, they were my last hope. I gripped his neck, holding his head to one side. He was stronger than me, but I kept him there. I bit and tore. My tongue burned as his blood filled my mouth. My thirst was not rekindled. I tore again.

He laughed. "If I knew you liked it rough, this would have gone a _lot_ different." He threw me to the wet ground and I moaned at my defeat. He dropped himself on top of me, straddling my waist. His neck would was dripping horrid hot blood into my face.

I was done for. They wouldn't know where I was-- I put them on the wrong trail and know I was doomed to a fate worse than death. I spit out the blood that had dropped into my mouth and braced myself for the pain. His hands crushed my head between his hands. I wouldn't see my family again. I wouldn't see Jacob again.

And the world fell out from around me.

* * *

_So it took me about a week and I did a lot of editing, but here it is. I didn't know how much or how little should be in this chapter. It started short, then planned much longer, then ended where it ended. I wanted to get it just right and think I missed my mark, but I didn't want to wait any longer. _


	15. Fourteen

_

* * *

_

Bdhei, his nickname is Cub because that's the end of his name when pronounced. Jay-CUB. I didn't want to spell as it is spelled in his name because then everyone would read it COB-- like corn on the cob. No connection to wolves or bears. It's more ironic than anything. :D

My heart pounded in my chest and I pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Something was not right.

Embry jumped in the passenger seat and dug in his pocket for his phone, vibrating violently in his hand. "Hello?"

Seth leaned up from the back seat. "Who is it?" I smiled at him and Embry didn't answer him, instead responding into the phone.

"Yeah, he's right here. He's driving." He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, we're in California." He looked out the window. "I have no clue. A sign before said something about Santa Cruz, but that was 15 minutes ago."

I eyed him curiously but sped faster. "She said what?" I snapped to look at him totally, eyes completely off the road.

"Dude, driving!" Seth admonished. I forced my head back toward the road but listened intently.

"What is it, Em?" He looked at me.

"It's Ness, she called the house." I gripped the wheel, waiting for him to continue. "She told Alice to say she loves you and that you were right." He paused, "What does that mean, 'you were right'?"

I gritted my teeth, "I means something's wrong. She's doing something reckless."

"How do you--" His attention was pulled back to the phone, "Yeah, Alice?" He paused for her to answer then turned back to me. "She agrees. They're on their way already, running."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Seth leaned forward again, "Can you catch her scent?" I hadn't changed since we left La Push and my senses weren't as good in my human form. But it was the worst time for me to have listen to the pack gripe. I focused. I could find her.

The road was nearly empty at 2:00 am on a Friday morning and I kept to my lane, the tires of Ness's 2015 Mustang barely skimming the pavement. I would find her.

"She'll be fine, Jake." Embry assured softly. His long hair was tied back, keeping it from his face with all the windows open completely. Air whipped in and out of the car, sucking in and blowing out thousands of scents.

Then it passed. I nearly slammed on the breaks. We skidded to a stop on the narrow highway surrounded by farm lands. Only one car passed ignoring us completely. All three of us inhaled deeply and without a word, I turned down a slim road, following her scent.

We all grew tenser as I sped. Her scent was getting weaker and none of us would admit it.

"She could be swimming..." Seth tried. I sped up. I weaved through the narrow little fishing town streets. Most of them were named after types of fish. I skid to a stop, the back tires sliding farther than they should have and we were out of the car in a second.

I followed her trail. The ground was wet, but it hadn't rained since she left her scent. Bass of heavy music filtered through the night. Embry and Seth were close behind. We didn't run.

I came out of an alley to a dead end street, lighted by one single streetlight. One person stood at the end of the street, suited and strong, next to a warehouse door. I approched and he eyed us, amused.

"There's a dress code, man." His gaze drifted down my frame, cut off sweatpants and shirtless-- Seth and Embry not much better, and he laughed a bit. I growled.

"I need to see a girl in there." I gritted and he laughed harder.

"You and every other slob. This is too good for you, punk." Embry's hand fell on my shoulder just as my fists began to shake.

"Let's just wait here, she'll have to come out sooner or later." He knew full well I wouldn't listen, her trail was fading and he was just as worried as I was.

"You know what," the bouncer barked another laugh, "I'm gunna let you in-- see how long it takes to chew you up and spit you out."

The door wasn't two seconds before I was inside, the boys close behind. I stopped just past the threshold, taken aback by the ambiance. When I regained my wits, I turned on Seth and Embry. " Split up. The room reeks of her, just cover all the bases. We'll met back at the car at sunrise, no matter what. Follow leads as far as they go."

They nodded firmly and obediently. They were no longer my followers, they followed me by choice. We would find her. I followed the strongest trail, straight for the crowded bar while Embry and Seth flanked off silently.

The crowd around the bar was a mix between angry dancers who didn't have a bartender to fetch them drinks and estatic people reaching under the bar for a free drink. I followed her trail to a barstool then turned back to the floor of dancers, writhing on the floor.

Why would Ness be here?

A feeling flared in me. It was a mix of fear and jealousy and complete and utter anguish. My body ached to see her again, and to see her in one piece.

"I told her to stay with him, she wouldn't have just wandered off!" I stayed put, not turning or indicaton my awareness, but listened.

"I know that, but what happened to her? We know now that that wasn't our guy—but if she was supposed to stay put, how'd she get pulled away?" A tense silence passed between the two people.

"We have to find her." Turning, I realized that these people reeked of Ness and I growled.

"You lost her?" They turned to me, completely confused.

"Look, dude, we don't have time to chat." The guy was nearly eye to eye with me, despite being pysically younger.

"Mind your own business." The girl breathed, and suddenly I was filled with a desire to do just as she said, her words seemingly

"This _is_ my business." I growled, her strange effect on me fading under my burning desire to see Ness again.

The girl was ready to walk away when the man held her shoulder. He was looking at me, eyes narrowed. "Wait."

We stared at each other, our eyes never wavering. Then finally, he said, "We didn't lose her. She's been kidnapped. We made a mistake." I growled.

The girl gaped, "What are you even saying, Pablo. Who the hell is this guy!?" I turned to tell her when the man, Pablo, answered for me.

"This is Jacob." She stared at me for a split second before a grin broke out wide on her face.

"_Great._"

We were on the move, pushing through the crowds of people and I was immensely confused, but these people knew me some how, knew _Ness_ somehow. And it was the best sort of lead I could find.

A heavy hand fell on my shoulder and I turned, the hair raising on my neck. "Calm, child." Zafrina's blank face and sparkling red eyes were the biggest kind of comfort. I hugged her when I usually wouldn't have.

"She needs us." Were her only words. The two others wheeled on us "Can you smell her?" There were too many people, too many things to focus on and I knew her senses were better than mine. I deeply inhaled anyway.

My eyes snapped open as the thinest trail of her scent entered my nose. My head jerked up, staring at the ceiling.

"What, what is it?" The small girl was looking between us as dozens of people danced around us.

"She's on the roof." Zafrina supplied. Then we were on the move.

At the warehouse door, we didn't wait for the bouncer to open it for us. I tore it aside, nearly taking it off its track. I didn't question Ness's friend's looks passed to one another. They didn't know about me. But this wasn't a time for explanation. Backing up as far as I could from the building, I scanned it for a ladder. None.

With a gritted growl, I ran to the warehouse wall, and pounded my fist into it. The bass overtook the noise and no one inside would have noticed my brand new hand hold. I gripped the hole I just made and lifted myself if to punch in another. I continued like this, dragging myself up the wall as the others watched from the ground. Her scent grew stronger and I climbed faster, heaving myself up. It was then I saw her.

Beneath a blond man, she lay limp, her face paled but her eyes open, alive. Suddenly, Ness's friend was beside me.

"Let me take care of him." I wanted to fight her about it but a sudden wave of agreement hit me, again I wanted to do anything she told me. "I'm made for this." She turned her big brown eyes on me. "Just keep her safe."

A second later, she had the blond man thrown across the roof and I was at Ness's side. It was the first time I had seen her in over a week but there was no elation. It wasn't the kind of reunion I had imagined all the way down from Washington.

She was pale, her face gaunt and her eyes sunken in. She was sobbing. Her eyes caught mine, wide and dialated and grew even further.

"_Jacob..._" She rasped, her voice not her own. A smile cracked her lips. "I thought I'd never see you again." Her fingers weakly gripped at my face but couldn't hold. Suddenly her face crumpled and the hands that were just clutching me close were pushing me away. "_No_... don't look at me, don't look at me."

She pushed me far enough away as she turned over, eyes still streaming tears. She choked and gagged and then threw up onto the roof. I growled.

Looking across the roof, I pulled Ness to my chest. My breath caught in my throat and momentarily I was taken into the scene before me. The girl didn't seem to be touching the ground as she danced around the man. He was equally hypnotized but was oozing power, I could feel it from where I sat, Ness shaking in my arms.

It was like they were giving and taking control, their abilities matched but slowly, the girl was giving in. The man, whatever he was, had her wrapped around him, their lips locked.

I snapped out of it as growl tore from my throat. Hating myself for parting with her, I lay Ness gingerly on her side, away from her own vomit, and charged at the two. I changed in midair, my shorts tearing from my body and my paws stretching to get to them sooner.

I hit them full force as my mind was oddly quiet. They ripped apart, as she cried out in pain. I pinned her beneath me and she shook her head, snapping out of her reverie, looking at me, terrified. I pressed down on her, waking her further. She stared at me, into my eyes, before crying, "I _have _to do this."

Her voice was pitiful yet strong, "This is for Ness and every other person he's hurt." The tone of her voice motivated me to move, her ability to influence me working again. I was helpless as I watched her go to him again.

I was completely confused. How did Ness get her self into this. Tears leaked from my eyes as I crawled over to Ness's still sobbing form. I curled myself around her and she treaded her fingers through my fur.

The other man had made it to the roof, desperately calling for the girl. "Sophia!" His voice broke as he watched her let the blond man take her in his arms. Her name was Sophia.

I wanted to look away, but it was impossible. The man had Sophia's head between his hands as they continued to kiss. His eyes were wide and open, glowing a sickly purple. I watched how the energy physically drained from her, swirling around them. The man sucked in a deep, elated breath, like he was breathing for the first time.

I felt tired. Quickly, any sort of power left in me puddled around me and all my muscles relaxed. I wanted to be scared, terrified, but I simply didn't have enough energy to care.

When I opened my eyes, it was day time.

As my eyes focused, a shimmering made me squint. Shaking my head, I realized I was in my human form, a jacket strewn over my lower half. I blinked aging and saw Zafrina, standing tall over me, looking out into the sea. It was a beautiful morning and I watched Zafrina's skin glitter, my breath gone for a moment.

This was heaven, I thought. I looked down and there Ness was, my Renesemee, peacefully sleeping in my arms. She blinked at my stirring, slowly opening her eyes. They shined at me, filled with love. I bent down instinctively and took her lips under mine. Yeah...Heaven.

* * *

_Another scene that sorta missed the mark, I feel. I'm not very good at action scenes. _

_But here you are, enjoy. _


	16. Fifteen

_I didn't read over this one before posting because I got lazy. So errors are still in tact. Beautiful right? Enjoy :D_

* * *

Jacob was so warm. I'd forgotten just how hot he was. But Jacob wasn't there. He was in Washington. And I was facing my fate worse than death. Should I be conscious without a soul? Is that part of it? I think but have no way of conveying my thought?

I took a deep breath and was moved by my phantom Jacob. I wouldn't open my eyes. Even if it was him, I can't look at his face as he stares at my own in horror—my sunken gaunt face. But he wasn't really him. Might as well get my dream, I thought. So I opened them.

He was looking at me with love and amazement, squinting in the morning light. My dream. We kissed and it was everything I'd remembered, and my last moment of happiness.

"My heaven," He murmured as we parted. I smiled. Mine too. Zafrina was there and I looked up at her. Jacob moved to look as well.

"Dude, are you okay?" Seth was there. I wondered at him, at the situation, but let it happen, not caring if it was real or not.

Jacob sat up and took me with him, letting me rest heavily on his chest. He blinked around. "Why're you here?"

Seth let out an exasperated breath, "You didn't show at the car at sun up. Embry's still there, in case you showed." He scanned around. "I guess we missed the action."

Then I took a look around. Zafrina stood solemnly before us, the sea breeze ruffling her hair. Farther away, I recognized Pablo's back, sitting facing away from us, his head in his hands. What kind of dream was this?

I looked down at my hands, perfectly smooth and pale, never different than they ever looked. I looked at Jacob, who was staring at my with that little smile on his face that he gets when he's thinking about how much he loves me. No horror.

"How do I look?" I rasped. My voice worked. I was conscious and communicative.

"Beautiful." He whispered back.

"This is but reality, child." Zafrina's voice was grave and I looked at her, too comfortable to understand her tone. She continued, "This is no dream, no fantasy."

I knew the tone well and I sat forward. She was chiding me. "What is it Zaf?" Her head nodded toward Pablo. Without thought, I stood. Shaky, but firm, I started toward him. Jacob stood after me, grabbing the jacket covering his nudity and tying it around him. I held my hand up and he stayed put.

I approached Pablo slowly. As I got closer, I wished I hadn't. In Pablo's arms, was cradled a soulless Sophia. I dropped to my knees, cracking metallically and echoing into the warehouse below. I leaned against Pablo's side, petting her hair.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice cracking painfully in my sore throat.

"It's the only way to kill a demon." His voice was dead.

"I thought she didn't know how." I tired, hoping he was wrong.

"She knew. But if I had known before, she knew I would have stopped her." A solitary tear ran down his cheek.

My breathing was fast and shallow. I felt like I was hyperventilating. "What if it comes back? Mine did." I had already decided that.

"We can only wait." But he had already steeled himself for when it didn't. So I sat with him, putting my hand on her paled, dry arm.

"Then we'll wait." I wouldn't leave him there alone. "Tell me," I started and Jacob showed up next to us, sitting at my side. I gave him a look, not sure what I was trying to convey.

"I'm not leaving your side," He muttered quietly. Pablo smiled at us.

"Tell me," I started again, letting Jacob wrap his long arms around my waist. "What happened last night?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, you know you found the wrong trail." I nodded solemnly. "But Adair drew you away when you were intoxicated." Jacob sat silently next to us, but I could practically hear his brain working, trying to stitch together clues about what happened.

Pablo continued, "When we found you, your soul was nearly gone," Jacob stiffened and I petted his arm. "Sophia... knew what she was getting into. Jacob went to you while she went right in, willingly giving herself to Adair. Demons can't ingest pixie souls." He finished.

"Demons?"Jacob was flabbergasted.

"Werewolves?" Pablo tossed back. I smiled and petted Jake's hair.

"Cub's a shape shifter. It's an ability that's special to his tribe." I paused, "His pack...actually came to be to defend from vampires from the humans." I smiled.

"Peacemakers." Pablo mused. Jacob smiled into the crook of my neck.

I looked down at Sophia and my face crumbled. Pablo followed by gaze and didn't raise it again. "I'm so sorry, Carlos." I whispered. I kissed her cold forehead.

I slid my hand down her arm and wrapped my fingers around her wrist, pressing it. I could feel her pulse, palpable under my own fingers and I was comforted.

Then it stopped.

I froze and Pablo looked at me, alarmed. "_What?_" Jacob let me go as I bent down, pressing my ear to her slightly opened mouth. No breath.

"No." I shuddered. Lifting her out of Pablo's arms, he was too shocked to stop me. "_No._" I didn't know CPR. I pressed on her chest and pumped. She lay limp. "I don't know what I'm doing." I blubbered as Pablo caught on. Tears flooded my vision. "No!" He blew air into her mouth, raising her chin. Pablo took over for me as I sat back, helplessly watching my friend die.

Jacob took my waist again and I sagged against him, "It was supposed to be me. She did this for _me._" Pablo stopped after another breath through her mouth yeilded nothing. He fell against her chest, utterly broken.

"No." He rasped, holding back tears, "She did this for all of us." He tried so hard to be rational, to truly accept her sacrifice. I could see his pain and his mind battling. I pressed my hand to his cheek, forcing his eyes to look at me. The moment our eyes met, he broke. He threw himself around my neck, crushing me close.

He cried on my and I on him. Jacob kept his hold on me and I was thankful for all the support I could get, despite how awkwardly placed the three of us were. We sat like that for a long time. Zafrina came over, her face blank and grave—her way of mouring. Seth wandered over, looking confused but appropriately sad.

I pulled away. "We should move her." Pablo nodded and we let go of one another. I sat back and then Jacob pulled me up from under my arms. I laid heavily against him as I watched Pablo gingerly scoop Sophia in his arms.

"You go with Jacob. Meet back at the Ol'Factory." I nodded and let him take her over to the edge of the roof, where everyone was climbing up. He stood there momentarily before turning to Zafrina, eyes helpless. She was at his side in a second, taking Sophia into her arms. Pablo began his decent down the wall as Zafrina carelessly stepped off the edge.

Jacob and I were alone on the roof, except for Seth, who stood awkwardly near us. Him forgotten, I looked up at Jacob, eyes glazed over with tears. Without question, Jacob kissed me. It was deep, like he was trying to lap away any pain I was feeling. It didn't work.

But I felt better.

Jacob led us to his car, _my_ car, and Embry sat next to it, wringing his hands. Looking up at us, he looked exhausted with worry. I let go of Jacob's hand and silently threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and I took one of my arms and pulled Seth into it.

"Thank you." I muttered. I felt them nod against me. Jacob enclosed us all in his long arms for only a second, gently pulling me away.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly.

"I'll show you. You drive." Embry and Seth didn't even ask as they put themselves in the backseat. I immediately took Jacob's hand after he put the car in drive. He squeezed my fingers with his.

"Last night..." He started gravely, "You lost your soul...?" Embry and Seth made identical shocked noises.

"I...don't think I lost it completely." I had thought about it while we were strategizing yesterday. "I feel...he would have had to had sex with me. Because of my...geneology." He nodded, foot slamming to the floor and squeezing my hand. I squeezed back, loving his heat.

"Adair was a demon, an energy demon. They thrive off of human energy, specifically human souls. Sophia..." I choked and his thumb rubbed along my forefinger, "She was a pixie. They were made to eradicate demons, though no one knows how either came to be. Sophia was nearly 2000 years old, give or take a century.

"Sophia had been tracking Adair for a while, but didn't know who he was, only that there was a local demon. She knew that I was special, that he didn't drain my energy like he did full humans. I was the..bait. Willingly." I added the last part quickly. "Sophia gave her soul...her life... for mine."

"Then I owe her a debt I'll never be able to repay." I smiled sadly at him.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Well, the car continued to drive, as Jacob instinctively pressed harder on the gas. The engine revved and the tires whined. I turned back. There holding the back of the car, was Edward. I let out a cry.

Jacob let off the gas and Edward let go of the car. I jumped out, dropping Jacob's hand as I threw myself at him. Around us, the others caught up and I began to cry again. Unwillingly, forgetting that I should have been thinking about my sugar plums, he raced through my head, reviewing everything that passed that night, that morning.

He clutched me tighter and I weeped into his shirt. "Oh, Nessie." He choked.

Bella came to us, taking my waist in her arms, burying her nose in my hair. God, I missed them.

"We missed you, too," Dad whispered back.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice stepped forward, "Has it already happened?" He nodded.

"You knew?" I croaked. He shook his head.

"She didin't see anything. We just knew something was wrong. And there was something _very wrong_" I could tell he was amazed to touch me, after all that had happened in one night, one morning. If I hadn't called, they wouldn't have seen it. I could be soulless on that roof top still and they wouldn't have known. My heart twisted.

Edward gravely recounted the transpiring. In the process, Jacob joined me, holding my waist and rocking back and forth, as if he were rocking a baby to sleep and keeping all the monsters away. The Cullen's listened, utterly taken aback. The moment he was done, Rosalie had me in her arms, nearly prying Jacob away. The rest followed, each giving their thanks of me still _being_.

I let it all happen, but every touch made me think about that fact and that it was thanks to Sophia. Jacob hugged me again. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"You were amazing." I smiled at him.

"It was your book that saved me, saved us."

"You can't imagine the emotions, Rensessme." I looked at Jasper. "This family would not function without you. The emotions I had felt on the trip down-- from fear to down right suicidal feelings—all for _you_." He looked away from me, "I am truly thankful for what your friend did, because without, we would have gone down with you."

I let his words sink in. So, nothing foolhardy anymore. Yeah, right. Dad snorted.

"Maybe we should let her get to her friends." Esme smiled at me sadly. "Shall we stay away?"

I looked at Jacob then decided, "Yeah. For now. I don't know if Carlos could handle it." I thought about me, surrounded by nearly a dozen people who would die for me, as he held the empty shell of his only loved one in his arms.

It was only fair.

"We'll wait in the Carmel forests." Edward informed me. "You have my cell phone number." I nodded and with one last hug from all, they started away.

Suddenly, Alice stopped in her tracks, head falling back as she had a vision. We all froze, holding our breath as we waited for it to pass. She snapped up, then wheeled on Jacob.

"Jacob," She started and he tensed, "It was Billy. He...didn't look good. I didn't get many details. He was at home."

"When?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure, but not immediate. If you were to get him now, you might be able to change it." He gripped my sides. Turned and held his face in my hands.

"Go. But...come back as soon as you can." I stared at me blankly, "Go. Everything's over now. I'm safe."

He had to do this and we both knew it. It was excruciating to watch him get back into my Mustang, Seth going with him. Embry stayed back as a means of metal communication if needed. It had all happened so fast, it was hard to believe he had been there to begin with. I felt cold without him.

Without my car, I was stuck with walking the miles and miles. I looked at Embry who without word, stripped down and changed. No one was out at this hour and he was unashamed. I looked at my family.

"Can... Carlisle come?" It was a long shot, but maybe he could do something for Sophia. I was grasping at straws and I knew it, but if anything, it would be something he'd never seen before. As much as I wished for my parents to be with me, since Jacob had left, I wasn't sure.

He nodded and no one asked questions. I let Carlisle throw me onto his back as we took off running. At first, we stayed as close to the water as we could, the coast obscured from the road and the public. It was better than running openly through farmlands. I tried to let the wind rushing through my hair relax me, but it was impossible.

Jacob was gone again and Sophia would never be coming back.

* * *

_Hope this chapter cleared all that needed to be cleared. Let me know if you're confused about anything else and what you liked about anything._

_Thanks._


	17. Sixteen

_Again, unedited. I know the mistakes probably ruin the flow and all, but I'm too tired and my fingers hurt too much to care right now. I pounded the last four pages of this out real fast, so I'm pretty sure said mistakes will be interesting.... heh._

I pushed through the Ol'Factory door and hesitated before going in. It was closed, but the door was unlocked. The floor was dark and empty in the morning sun, so I went back to the kitchen.

On the large and long kitchen island was where Sophia lay. I would have to sterilize that for Pablo later. He sat on a kitchen stool, with his head in his hands. He was silently sobbing. Zafrina stood in the very corner of the room, watching us all.

Pablo looked up when I came in. Embry had pulled his shorts on again but kept his shirt flung over his shoulder and Carlisle thoughtfully patted my windswept hair back down, running his cold fingers through it. I looked back at them and smiled weakly at Pablo.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked very quietly.

"On our way back, I ran into my family." He looked confused. "My whole family came down because they thought something was wrong—which it was." His gaze fell back on Sophia's still form and I cringed.

"Anyway, Jacob heard word that there is, or will be, something wrong with his dad. So he left to be with him. This," I patted Embry's shoulder, "Is Embry. He's in Jacob's...pack." Pablo knew what I meant. "And this is my grandfather, Carlisle." I looked back at him, filled with a false hope. "He's a doctor and he's been around longer than most of us. I thought...maybe he could help us."

Pablo studied Carlisle, who had one of his comforting smiles that always seemed to calm me. He then looked to Embry, who was frozen in place, his eyes wide. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a dead body. Though, since the years before I was born, Sophia was the first. Maybe it spooked him. I didn't ask questions.

"..May I?" Carlisle stepped forward, holding out his hand to Sophia. Pablo looked between them, then nodded. Carlisle inspected her formally, as any doctor would. He brought out a flashlight and pulled her eyelid up to check her eyes. He held his fingers to many pulse points, just to be sure. He was being plenty more through than any other doctor would. He was looking for any chance, any bit of hope to keep us happy, to keep me happy.

When he was done, he sat back and stared at her, slightly deflated. During his exam, I drifted over to Pablo's side, rubbing his back. Embry remained by the door, staying as far from Sophia as possible. "She has passed." Pablo sunk down again. "But... nothing that happens with a human has happened to her. From your recounts, she died nearly an hour ago, yet she merely looks as if she's sleeping."

I stepped forward, totally engrossed. Pablo leaned forward with me. "Feel her." I did, running a hand slowly down her cheek. I looked at Carlisle, expecting him to go on. "She should feel cold. Her eyes should be sunk in, her skin greying None of it."

I looked at Sophia's body intensely, the first time since she'd died that I'd really _looked_ at her without flinching. She looked as if she were sleeping. Carlisle rushed to add, "But I'm not accustomed to pixies. Remember, this is only strange observations if she were human." He didn't want us to get our hopes up.

"We'll watch her for now. If her blood starts to pool around her back, because that's how she is positioned now and if...you permit," He looked at Pablo, "In a few hours, I'll check to see if rigor mortus is setting in."

"So we're supposed to sit here and watch her decompose?" Pablo stood, suddenly he towered over Carlisle across the island.

I held up my hand, "Pab, we're supposed to sit her and watch her _not_ decompose. That's the idea." He looked at me, unsure if he knew what that meant. And really, I didn't know what it meant. I was just hoping Carlisle was on to something.

Pablo suddenly relaxed, flopping down onto his stool. "Isn't there anything better we can do then _wait?_" He groaned. I winced. There wasn't.

Then I remembered the book. Suddenly, I left the kitchen, searching for the large table where we had strategized the day before. I had left the chapter of the book Carlisle had given me there. Finding it, I was back in the kitchen, flipping quickly through the loose pages, hoping to find something.

"There is something we can do," Carlisle supplied, eyes lighting up at my actions, "Research." I passed him a piece of the chapter and then another piece to Pablo and then Zafrina, and the last to Embry, who still stood quiet by the door. I smiled at him and he smiled weakly back.

We all began to scan the pages as throughly as we could, but the rest of us a lot longer than Carlisle to translate the olde English. I was frustrated.

"There's nothing more here than preaching." I pushed the pages away, not even halfway through my piece. Pablo kept at it and Carlisle was nearly done reading his.

"It might not be spelled out. The authors of these books worried more about, as you say, preaching than specifics. It could be mentioned in a metaphor or a simple reference. Leave no sentence out." Carlisle didn't look up as he instructed. I picked my piece up again with a quick look to Sophia's motionless body. I even went back over the pages I had read.

I glanced over at Pablo, who was staring at her too, pages gripped in his hands. He quietly prayed, "I just want her to _live._" Suddenly, Embry was at Carlisle's side. Carlisle wasn't surprised, of course, but I thought Embry's speed made Pablo jump a bit in his seat.

"Can you take my piece, Carlisle?" Carlisle took it from Embry without a word, all of our eyes on Embry inquisitively. He looked at me again, avoiding looking elsewhere. "I'll be back."

And he was gone.

We read and reread for what felt like hours. And then it was hours. The chapter couldn't have been more than twenty pages, but we wouldn't miss a thing. I realized that Carlisle didn't ask why the chapter wasn't in the book.

I was only reminded of the time when, wordlessly, Carlisle lifted Sophia. Pablo held in a gasp. As carefully as he had picked her up, he set her back down, satisfied. "Her blood has not pooled and she remains limp. No lividity. No rigor mortus. She's not decomposing."

We all let out released breaths. "So what does this mean?" Zafrina spoke.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure. It's as if her body remains alive _without_ a pumping heart. And with no clue from the reading, I'm not sure if this is normal." I racked my brain and could think of no reason why her body wouldn't have died along with her heart. Carlisle looked to Pablo, "Are you sure she bleeds?"

Pablo stiffened, then thought. "Yes. She cut herself once, but it wasn't red. It was... a sort of gold, like a glittery liquid."

There was a pause. "I have an experiement in mind, but only by your leave," Carlisle waited for Pablo to nod. "I'm going to cut her."

He watched us all though none of us verbally objected thought I'm sure we all had qualms. After waiting another moment for a nay say, Carlisle pressed the side of his thumb nail to the soft skin of her arm and drew a short line. He removed his hand and a split second later, that glittery gold liquid dribbled out.

Carlisle drew in a sirprised breath before bending down and getting a closer look. "Fascinating."

"What is it?!" Pablo demanded.

"It pulses. As if her heart were beating. She would not bleed like this if her heart weren't working, but somehow, her body is alive, sans heart."

Again, we had no idea what to do with his discovering but sit and watch her bleed. Silently, Zafrina went to the sink and fetched a dry towel, carefully sopping up her blood and then pressing it to the open wound.

"It still doesn't mean she has a soul." Pablo muttered. Carlisle's mind was working, I could see the cogs turning.

We sat in silence for a long time, only moving when Zafrina checked the bleeding. We sat until Sophia's still form had stopped bleeding and Zafrina took a step back, disposing of the bloody, glittery towel.

Sophia was intoxicating, even in death. She seemed to glow there in the shadowy kitchen as I do in the sun. What were we going to do?

Suddenly, I heard the door open. We all moved toward the noise, but Carlisle was calm yet curious and I followed his lead. Into the kitchen came Alice, skipping followed by Jasper, Mom and Dad and so on, all slightly confused. I opened my mouth to ask, but Edward held a hand to me. They silently surrounded the kitchen island and Pablo spoke up, "What the hell are you people doing here—we're closed."

I looked at him helplessly, totally confused, "This is my family, but they're not supposed to be here." Before we could talk more about it, more people came into the kitchen, this time, all human and blindfolded.

Some where laughing as they came in, knocking things over and bumping into people as they filled the little space. Some where curious yet even I could see a certain terror on their faces as they shyly tried to find a spot in the room.

"Dad, what is this?!" I asked, inexplicably on the verge of tears. _What is going on? _I thought.

"I'm not sure. Embry sent us here. Told us to lead these people here." His voice was loud enough for me to hear, but in the increasingly loud room, I doubt any of the blindfolded humans could have heard.

Embry? What was he thinking? The room grew louder as it was packed with more people, nearly twenty strange humans milling around, one of which I recognized beyond the blindfold as my roommate, Careyanna. I was pressed against Pablo and into the edge of the island. A teenager tripped into someone who pushed into me and I was painfully bent over the counter top, pressed into Sophia's still warm body.

Then it happened. As if she were taking the deepest breath possible, Sophia's body arched off the top of the island, gasping for air as her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids and her arms slammed into the metal beneath her. Her head nearly knocked into Pablo's chest but the second after she stirred his hands were on her face, amazed.

"Sophia!" I cried, tears flowing and confusion forgotten as suddenly my newest friend was _alive_ again.

Carlisle was engrossed, leaning in as far as I, hands groping at all available pulse points. He gave a happy noise, amazed, "It's beating her heart is beating." The room was so loud but I could hear his words loud and clear. I gave my own bark of joy, filled with a sort of happiness that I knew would make Jasper cringe. He might have already left the room at the overwhelming amount of viable human flesh in one space.

I threw my arms around Pablo, kissing his face over and over again even though he wouldn't turn it from Sophia's. She was _alive_.

"Alright, test complete. Everyone out." I looked at Edward, loudly ushering everyone out of the room. Some of the humans made disappointed noises while others pushed their way to the doors. And then the room was quiet again. As I had guessed, Jasper had fled and Alice with him.

I turned to Mom and Dad, hugging them close in my joy, laughing for a reason I wasn't sure of. They held me close, obviously ecstatic to see me so happy. I pulled away and Bella brushed a tear from the corner of my eye with her cold thumb.

"What just happened?" I croaked, totally lost in my happiness.

"We really have no idea. When Embry found us in the woods, he just told us basics and was skillfully thinking about other things than what he was planning. Alice didn't see it either." Edward shrugged and it was good enough for me.

"Where his he?" Whatever he had done, it lead to Sophia's revival and he deserved some sort of medal.

"I think he's talking to the humans. The second your friend revived, he mentally told me what to say. He told them they were some sort of social experiment. He's actually paying them."

I couldn't think about it any deeper than that because I was still so focused on the deep, even breaths Sophia was taking, still lying on the island. I went over to her where all my attention lay. "What's happening?" I asked eagerly.

Carlisle was examining her body. "She's alive, heart beating, and all—and seems to be totally healthy. She's not conscious, but I have a feeling that will come after rest. Embry did something none of us did and I'm anxious to find out." I nodded, agreeing.

I slipped my hand into Pablo's and squeezed. "She's gunna make it." I whispered, utterly grateful to everyone in the entire world.

Pablo squeezed my hand back, wondering at her face, "Her face shows no sign of...being soulless. It's like she's sleeping." He laughed a little, slightly hysterically, "Which she's done on this island plenty of times before.

I smiled.

"Nessie." I turned to Rosalie, her eyes shining, "We're going to leave you be again okay?" She was already pulling Emmett out, Mom and Dad following, all of them smiling beautiful smiles.

Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek before coming around and brushing my hand with hers. "You just shout and we'll be back. We won't be far." I smiled at her and then they were gone. I noticed that Zafrina had gone with them. That little experience probably told her she needed to hunt sometime soon.

Carlisle sat back. "Actually, I think I'm going to go with them. She'll be awake as soon as her body has rested, I'm sure." He smiled widely at us and I grinned back. Everything was better again.

Pablo and I were alone in the kitchen. I let go of his hand and hugged him close, pressing his heat to me, totally comfortable in our sudden bond. "She's gunna be okay."

He pulled back, for once his attention off of Sophia, "I don't think I could have gotten through this without you—our your family. Carlisle...was amazing." He smiled, "And he's your _grandfather_? Jacob almost looks older than him."

I laughed, "Not quite. But I _am_ physically older than my own father, so think about that one for a minute." He laughed back.

"And...Embry, was it? This was all his idea?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We have no idea what he was thinking, what he was doing with all the blindfolded humans." Pablo snorted at my use of the word humans. "What? I live _mostly_ around _non humans_." He smiled at me.

There was a pause and we had yet to remove ourselves from our embrace. I looked up at Pablo, proud in our moment. His eyes were locked with mine, unreadable. He dropped his forehead to lean against mine. It simultaneously reminded me of Jacob and was nothing like Jacob. His arms around me felt so nice.

"I can only imagine what brought her back..." I wondered in amazement, starting at her chest peacefully moving up and down.

"It was the energy."

We whipped around, tearing from our hold to look at Embry, avoiding our gaze. He continued, "the energy of all the people, some happy and some scared. The emotions, the heartbeats, all of it was acute enough...to revive her."

I gaped at him, "How...?"

"Carlisle's book. You mentioned it before and I decided to get it. I followed your scent to your room and read it right there. Your roommate thought I was crazy, but there was a quote in there that lead me to all of this. I brought the Cullens well... I thought if I just brought humans, you would have freaked out."

I smiled at his sheepish shrug. Suddenly, Pablo was to him, tall enough to wrap his arms easily around Embry's head, pulling him to his chest. There was one soft phrase, "Thank you."


	18. Seventeen

"I'm going to check on Sophia." Pablo announced, already heading to the kitchen. I raised my eyes and watched Embry curiously. He had saved Sophia, this girl he'd never met, in a sudden burst of genius.

"Why'd you do it?" I murmured Embry watched the kitchen door swing as he answered.

"I had to." His voice was full of complete conviction, a passion that I hadn't ever heard leave his mouth. I watched him closely, watched his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. I wouldn't let myself think of my suspicions, not until Sophia had woken. A part of me, very small, was wondering if he shared my very small fear—that she still wouldn't ever wake. After watching everything, that doubt was there. And there would be only one reason for him to be as scared as me. I didn't think about it.

Pablo came back, smiling softly. He was back to himself, for the most part. But I could see the fear in him too. We sat quietly. Pablo sat close to me, serving as each other's support. "What do you think is wrong with Billy?"

Embry snapped to look at me, surprised at my address but answered smoothly, "He hasn't been looking good recently. He refuses to go to a doctor, not even Carlisle. What Alice saw could have been anything."

My heart ached for him and for Jacob. Then guilt swept through me as I realized Jacob had left Billy alone to see me.

"Alice?" Pablo asked, "The one who can see the future?" I nodded.

"She had a vision of Jacob's dad, Billy. Something was wrong." I frowned. It seemed there was always something else to worry about.

"That's why he left again?" I nodded again. His big hand fell onto mine. I smiled at him. Embry cleared his throat.

"He'll be back." Pablo finished. I stood up, letting his hand slide away.

"I think I'm going to make something. I can't remember the last time I ate. Do you guys want anything?" Embry nodded viciously and Pablo smiled in agreement.

Disappearing into the kitchen, I stared at Sophia, chest rising and falling. Pablo reminded me too much of Jacob and I loved that I was able to see him before Alice's vision. But it wasn't enough.

I needed to hold Jacob, be _one_ with him again. The room was silent except for the low hum of the refrigerator and the murmuring in the other room. It was Pablo and Embry's first real conversation. I smiled. My two worlds coming together.

I slowly made three sandwiches and with a look to Sophia, I started up a third. On the way to get the lettuce, I stopped to take my jacket off, balling it up and carefully putting it under her head. She stirred and I froze but she only moved in her sleep. She looked like she was dreaming.

I went back to the half made sandwiches, piling plenty of meat onto Embry's. He'd appreciate it. I had been in the kitchen for a good twenty minutes and I realized Pablo and Embry had fallen silent. With a sigh, I resigned myself to understand that maybe my two worlds would be harder to bring together.

It had been at least ten hours since I'd last seem Jacob but I couldn't have missed him more. Selfishly, I wanted attention to make up for it. I piled the sandwiches onto a plate and backed into the kitchen door, pushing it open.

Embry and Pablo sat on opposite ends of the couch, eyeing me with strange looks. Had I been thinking out loud something? Humming while working? I tended to do those things when I thought a lot. I put their sandwiches in front of them, leaving the forth there on the table. We all ate.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked. Pablo smiled a bit and Embry coughed.

"You have something on your face," Pablo responded, wiping something off my cheek. I touched where he touched when his hand was gone.

"Really?" I brushed my cheek again, shrugging. "So what were you guys talking about when I was in there?"

"You, mostly," Embry answered.

"_Well_, what about me?" I smiled. Pablo continued eating and Embry was already done, watching us eat sheepishly.

"Oh, just how incredibly hot you are..." Pablo said after shallowing, shooting Embry an amused look. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. It was oddly out of place.

Embry picked up, "Yeah, we decided we both wished we were Jacob." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

Pablo continued, "Sometimes I just want to _drop everything_ and just...make out with you." He leaned forward unexpectedly and before I could react, he dropped a sloppy kiss to the corner of my mouth. I laughed and spit playfully, wiping my mouth. Embry was suddenly on my other side.

"No fair," He smiled and before he could get any closer, I shoved him away, punching him impishly.

"You pervs wanna _wrestle_?" I added a thick accent to the word wrestle, doing my hillbilly dance. Pablo laughed and Embry had me in a head lock mere seconds after the words were out. I growled and pulled at his arm. The game was on. We both fought as hard as we could. I knew I didn't have to hold back on him and we were pushing furniture around in our scuffle.

"C'mon, man you gunna get beat by a girl?" Pablo taunted when I had Embry pinned. I laughed triumphantly as Pablo pounded out the countdown on the wood floors. I let out a cry, letting him go and throwing my arms in the air, hissing as the crowd goes wild.

In my celebrating, I left myself open to Pablo, who tackled me full force and threw me to the floor, surprised. The breath knocked out of me, he had an advantage he wouldn't usually have had.

"Cheater!" I screeched as he began to tickle my sides and I kicked and squirmed, shrieking laughter. I growled, taking a deep breath and threw my weight into Pablo. He let out a squawk as I took the upperhand. I straddled his waist, pinning him between my thighs and locking him in place, "Let's see how you like it!"

I dug my fingers into his sides, his shirt pulling up as he bucked beneath me. He gasped for breath as he laughed and cried simulatanously. He let out a girly shreik and I looked back to see that Embry had forced Pablo's shoes of and was teasing the pad of his foot. Embry winked at me and I grinned devilshly.

I reached up and tickled under his arms, the tears streaming down his face. "Cry UNCLE!" I demanded.

Suddenly, the cafe door was blown open and all of us jumped in surprise. Looking up, I gasped at Jacob, his face red and furious. I had no words, totally taken aback.

"WHAT is going on!?" Jacob demanded. He wasn't supposed to be here. Embry thought quicker than me and pulled me up to my feet from under my arms. Pablo scrambled up, still as stunned as I. No one answered.

Quietly and guiltily, Alice followed Jacob through the door, wincing at his anger. "Answer me!"

I floundered for words, "We...were just wrestling." It was the truth, totally innocent. I was suddenly wondering what exactly he was so angery about.

"What's up, Jake? Nothing was happening." Embry held his hand up, in the hopes of calming his friend. No dice.

"Shut up, Em. This isn't about you." Jacob snapped to look at Pablo. "Why you sonofabi--"

I darted forward just as Jacob lunged. Alice saw it as well and moved with me. I put myself in front of Pablo and Alice in front of Jacob but it was so close, we slammed together, cracking metallically. The room thundered with the sound. Pablo winced.

Alice looked at me with sad eyes as we stumbled from the impact, "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

I snapped, "_Alright-- _stop!" My hands cut the air angrily. I was angry at my confusion and angry at Alice's unexplained guilt and angry at Jacob. The room froze except for Jacob's angry breathing. "What the _hell_ are you talking about, Jacob?"

Alice spoke instead, "It's all my fault, actually. I...saw something." She started muttering to herself, "I shouldn't have told him, really."

"What did you see, Alice?" I demanded.

"She saw _you_--" Jacob sneered and I was cut by the venom in his tone. What could I have done? He continued, "I saw you and _him._"

I followed his gaze, "Pablo?" I was confused.

"You... guys were..." Alice trailed off. I shot her a look and she continued. "You guys were being...intimate."

I stared at her. "Are you _insane_?" Why was all of this happening? "You _know_ I wouldn't ever do that." I looked at Jacob, angry and betrayed tears welling in my eyes, "_YOU _know I would never do that."

He looked away, "Do I?" It was like a knife through the most tender of my flesh.

Embry spoke, "You're being irrational, Jake. Think about it."

"I'm wrong sometimes." Alice whispered.

"But it means shehad the decision made, whether she changed it or not." My mouth opened and closed , failing to find words. I had made no such decision. Then in dawned on me.

"Pablo...she's right, you did kiss me." Jacob's gaze flicked to me, eyes broken. My gut was tearing to pieces. Pablo nodded, remembering the sloppy kiss to the corner of my mouth

"I did, but, Jacob—you have to believe us. It was a _joke_, we were just messing around."

I stepped forward, holding my hand out for his cheek, "Let me _show_ you, Cub. Please?" He turned away. I was crying already.

"I don't need to see it."

"It was a joke, Jacob." Embry's voice was stern. Alice shook her head.

"What I saw was...no joke." What _had_ she seen? "It was very intimate."

"I don't give a shit what you _saw_, Alice." I had never in my life raised my voice to Alice, but I was at the end of my rope—suddenly my life falling out from under me just when I'd thought I had it back. "That _didn't _happen."

She swallowed guiltily again. "I should have never had said anything," She muttered.

"No_,_ you shouldn't have," I snapped back. This wasn't my life. I wasn't fighting with Jacob or yelling at Alice like a bitch. Not. My. Life.

But it was. And as Alice hung back by the wall, as Jacob stood as far from me as possible, as Pablo watched-- terrified, and as Sophia lay half alive on a kitchen island, I sunk into a chair and dropped my head in my hands.

_Since the long weekend, seems I can only write late at night. I'm still getting stuff out, but my editing has suffered because of it. Sorry._

_Hope you're all still into it. Let me know._

_Thanks :D_


	19. Eighteen

_You all probably don't remember Alice's limitations with seeing the wolves and Ness from way back in chapter Five (I think) but don't go rushing back to check, it'll be recapped here._

I watched her sink into a chair and I couldn't take it anymore. I headed for the door only to have it open into me. Edward's eyes were sharp as he came in. Bella followed and pushed me backwards.

"Hold it, loser." Her words grated against me and I let her push me back into the room. I had no other choice. The anger had leaked away within moments as my heart shriveled to see Ness in pain. She could deal with her guilt but I would spend the rest of my life getting over her.

Edward shot me a look, "_What _is going on here?"

Esme and Carlisle came in after them. Esme was throughly worried, "We heard the crack." When Alice and Ness had run into one another.

"Everything's fine." I muttered. I refused to listen to Ness's labored breathing.

"That's enough, Jacob." I snapped around to look at Pablo and anger boiled in me again. He stepped up to me until we were chest to chest. He was a head shorter than me but his eyes burned fiercely.

"No, _that_'s enough." Carlisle stepped between us, pushing us apart. "We need to know what's going on and _now._" His voice was filled with authority and I turned my head away from him petulantly.

Alice came forward. "I had a vision. And I told Jacob." Her face was wracked with guilt, "I shouldn't have said anything. The room was filled with tension as the rest of the Cullens came in, Jasper immediately taking Alice's side.

Edward, I could tell, was flipping through all our minds, trying to piece together a story. Alice closed her eyes-- she was bringing the vision to the front of her mind for him to see. I looked around the room. Everyone was focused on what has happening, except Embry, who was looking into space.

"Alice's vision showed me and Carlos being intimate." Ness's voice was dead and my heart sank into my feet.

The room was silent. Pablo was never introduced to Renesmee's family, I assumed, but they all looked the stranger in the room. He didn't shrink under their harsh yellow gaze, something I would have given him credit for if he hadn't taken my life from me.

"It _didn't_ and will _never_ happen." Ness cried, eyes red and irritated by her tears. "Why won't you believe me?" I had broken her.

"The thought never even crossed your mind?" Rosalie wasn't helping, but she never was when it came to me. Emmett tugged anxiously on her arm, trying to get her to stop.

"Shut up, Rose." I surprised at Bella's snapping. The room fell silent again.

Edward took a deep breath, "Everything was misunderstood." He said firmly and then he was the center of attention, everyone interested. But he wasn't looking at any of us, he was looking at Embry.

"I think you can help clear it up, Embry." His dark eyes watched Edward carefully, confused.

"What?" Edward gave him a meaningful look and their silence was grating on my nerves. Embry was thinking and Edward was nodding in response. Damn it.

Suddenly Embry was awkward and nervous, "_Really_?"

Edward nodded again, "It's the only way to clear this up." Embry took a deep breath.

"Will you just spit it out already?" Ness was just as anxious as I was.

Embry turned to Pablo or Carlos or whatever his name was. "So, Pablo. Alice can't exactly _see _certain things in her visions." We all knew this, but let him continue, though not so patiently, just to see where he was headed.

He continued, "Namely, us wolves and half vampires. It's a theory that because she knows nothing of our minds-- not like she does vampires and humans, because she was one once— she can't get far enough into our heads to see us in her visions.

"When the wolves first started showing up, when Bella was still human and before Ness was born, Alice would simply _not_ have visions of us. It was confusing, and frustrating, because she was used to seeing everything. For example, Bella did something stupid once..." He looked at her quickly, "She jumped off a cliff—long story-- and Alice saw it in a vision. But because Jacob, a wolf, saved her, Alice couldn't see that far into the vision. She thought Bella had killed herself, which caused _a lot_ of trouble..."

"Cut to the chase, Em." I wasn't willing to listen anymore.

"Hold on, he has to understand. You following me, Pablo?" He nodded and Embry continued, "Anyway, after Ness was born, Alice couldn't see her either, but since she spent a lot of time with her, and Jacob too, she got used to our presences, and began to...sort of see us in visions. Now, if she were to have a vision of say... Ness and you." He started getting awkward again.

"Alice would see you clearly, but it would look to her as if the room were empty around you. And wherever Ness would be, the presence would sort of...warp. Wherever she was in the room, it would be blurry. And Alice now understands that that blurry spot is either Ness, or one of us wolves. But... she can't tell us apart. So if she were to say... have an vision with you and a blurry spot, she could assume it was Ness...but be wrong.

"What're you saying, Embry?" Renesmee's voice was soft and the rest of the room was engrossed in his words.

He shrugged weakly and smiled at me suddenly. "Hey, Jake. Good news..." I was confused but he continued in a false happiness, "I imprinted....yay."

The room was completely silent.

"It was me, Alice. The vision was of Pablo...and me." And the room was silent again.

"Well that's great!" I couldn't tear my gaze away from Embry, not even at Esme's words.

"That...clears things up." Alice was just as confounded.

"So...you're--?" I stuttered.

"I don't have a clue, Jake. All I know is that I imprinted. On Carlos."

Suddenly, Ness started to laugh. We watched her as she clutched her sides.

"I _knew_ you imprinted." She cried, voice filled with irony. "I just thought it was on _Sophia_." I didn't see the humor. I sunk into a nearby chair and just sat.

I had been wrong. Alice had been wrong. Ness wasn't done with me.

Suddenly, Carlisle's head snapped toward the kitchen. "Speaking of..."

"She's waking up." Ness breathed, life filling her again. It seemed she didn't need me to be happy.

I watched them all, flood into the kitchen. The Cullens stood back and let Pablo and Ness embrace her. Ness was crying from her happiness. Any anger in me was replaced with pure unadulterated distress. In fact, the anger only made the distress worse. How could I have thought that Ness would do such a thing?

In Pablo's happiness, through the kitchen window, I watched him wrap his arms around Embry's head, pulling him tight. When he let go, he hugged Sophia tightly, her newly revived smile intoxicating them. Everyone in the room was effected by Sophia's new found energy, swooning under it. Alice had Jasper around the waist, watching amused. Emmett dropped a kiss to the top of Rosalie's head and she grinned. Carlisle and Esme merely let the very tips of their fingers interlace but their warmth was felt from where I stood.

Edward had Bella pulled close to his chest and she relaxed into him, totally placated by Renesmee's happiness. It was very small and subtle, but I watched as Embry brushed his palm over the small of Pablo's back as Sophia pulled Embry into a surprised hug.

That's when I left. I couldn't take it. I had already felt Jasper trying to calm me but it only made it worse. The mix of his calm and Sophia's love and my own dismal emotions churned my stomach. I stumbled out of the cafe into the slowly setting evening. At the car, Seth was sitting cross legged on the roof of it. He looked up at me, and started to get up but I shook my head at him. His eyes scanned my face, worried.

"We're going home, Seth." He jumped off the car and landed next to me, taking my shoulders.

"What happened?" I shook my head and then I started to gag. He backed up to give me room and I threw up onto the concrete. "Jake, what is it?"

"I can't." I gagged again, dry heaving. I hadn't eaten much lately. I pushed him away and wandered off. I needed to be away.

I had been wrong before. She was done with me. A thousand things crossed my mind. I thought about changing and disappearing into the woods again but this time I knew I wouldn't have been able to take all the questions, all the other wolves' thoughts.

Seth left me alone. I felt bad for making him worry, only dragging me further into the darkest place of my mind. I thought about running across the highway to get to the beach but thought twice and started looking for an overpass. I found one, dusted with stray sand that crunched under my bare feet. Darkness was setting in, thought still fairly early. I wondered how long Seth would leave me be.

When I made it to the beach, I dropped to my knees. What was I supposed to do? It had happened again, but this time it was all my fault. With Bella, she had already fallen in love with someone else, a reconcilable love. This time, I had driven her away. _So full of artless jealousy is guilt... it spills itself in fearing to be spilt._

"You're so stupid." I whipped around and Ness stood there, stiff but eyes tender. I was to her in seconds, giving into my desire to hold her as close as possible, no nanometer between us, just her skin on mine. It might have been my last chance.

She let me hold her, but slowly pushed me away. Her eyes were filled with tears. "How could you think it, Jacob?"

My heart, whatever was left of it, turned to dust in my chest.

"I'm so stupid." I whispered, resigned. "Is this it...?" My voice broke.

Her hand brushed my cheek but she showed me nothing. "Oh, Jacob."

She kissed me then and I could tell by her eager tongue, she wanted to do it as much as I had needed it. It went on until we needed to breathe but when it was over, she stepped away from me. Wandering down to beach, she plopped down into the sand. I followed her but hesitated to sit, resigning to sit much farther away from her than I would have liked.

Her knees where pulled to her chest and she rest her head on top of them. "All I've done since I got here was regret coming without you." She whispered. I opened my mouth to speak but she let out a sigh that told me of her exasperation. I let the words die in my throat.

"Every day it ached a little bit more, dug a little deeper. When I was losing my soul to Adair, all I was afraid of was never seeing you again. And then, I was terrified that you'd see me without my soul. My two worst fears. The only things I was afraid of as I faced that demon.

"It's been a week, and that's how I felt, Jacob. And when you left to see Billy, you were only gone for hours and it felt worse than it ever had. My friend was dying in front of me and all I could think about was _you_. And then Embry saved her and things were back to normal. But they _weren't_, Jacob. Because you weren't there." She turned her head to look at me. "My life will never be complete unless you're there, Cub."

She took a deep breath, "But Pablo did kiss me. If that instance was actually the one Alice saw, would you have acted the same way? You wouldn't even let me show you, Jacob. You know how much that hurts? My ability is the most intimate, the most _honest_ way I can communicate. And you wouldn't let me show you."

I couldn't look at her, in her deep, mourning brown eyes. They were wet with tears. "I'm so stupid." I repeated. She laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah. You are. But... I love you Jacob. I'm not going to let you go. I just... need you to know what that felt like. Right now, I'm afraid to touch you. I'm afraid that you'll pull away again, won't let me show you. I don't think you would. But I'm still afraid of it. That shouldn't be right."

"Because it's not. Ness--" I hesitated but she let me talk, "I was angry. I'm sorry, you have no _idea_ how sorry I am. I thought you were done with me, Ness. It was like Bella all over again. The thought that you had left, then found someone better, _killed_ me." I sagged after my confession.

"Oh, Cub." She pulled herself towards me, pulling my big form against her chest. I felt infinitely better. "You have to know that it kills me to know you think I could ever leave you." She laughed, "You're totally stuck with me, kid. Sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and the moment I lifted my head to look at her, she was kissing me. It wasn't to comfort or to console, it was to satiate a deep desire. As her mouth opened hotly under mine I realized that for the first time in our lives, we were truly alone. The thought motivated me, pushing her back into the sand. She moaned in surprise and I pinned her beneath me.

Her hands were all over me, cool and pressing to my chest. She pushed up against me, making me groan. A growl rumbled in the back of my throat and she smiled against my lips. Suddenly, the images came. Every intimate moment we had ever had flooded behind my eyes and every single one of her emotions overwhelmed me.

"_Je t'adore._" She breathed against me. Her mouth pulled from mine as she kissed down my jaw. Her words sunk into me, exciting me further. "_Je te pense toujours._" I moaned, burying my face into her soft hair as she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "_Touches-moi_."

I had heard that one before and it burned through me. I dragged my fingers down her thin frame and the second her shirt ended, I my hands were under it. Her hot breath puffed against my bare chest as she nipped at my collar bone. My leg fell between hers and she clenched it.

Suddenly, I sat up. It was nearly dark as I looked down at her, face flushed and chest heaving. "Not here, Ness." She smiled at me and it wasn't very innocent.

"Whatever you say." She strained to sit up under me, dropping a long kiss to my shoulder, my neck, then the cornor of my mouth. "Everyone will wonder about us."

"Let 'em wonder." I smiled, getting off of her to sit beside her. She was pressed to my side, my arm around her.

"What happened with Billy?" She asked suddenly. I snorted.

"Alice was wrong about that too. He was playing charades with Charlie and Susan."

"_Really_? Alice has never been so off."

"That's what I said, but when I went to talk to her about it, she told me about the other vision and I got distracted..." She fell silent next to me and we sat, watching the water raise and fall on the beach.

"So... Embry and Pablo, huh." I had been too wrapped up in realizing that Ness hadn't moved on to think about that much.

"I wonder how the pack will take it..."

"How're _you_ taking it?" I looked at her, surprised.

"I'm ecstatic for them. I mean... he's been waiting for so long to imprint. What does it matter that it's a guy?" Ness shrugged.

"I'm glad too. I'm thinking that's why he was so determined to save Sophia-- because she means so much to Pab." She smiled, "But I only left them alone for like... twenty minutes and they ended up making out."

I laughed. "I understand Embry's desire to do so... but I wonder how that Pablo guy is taking it. I mean... You grew up with me. But... someone like Emily who is suddenly thrust with an obsessive freak."

"Pablo's not like that, not really. He's very open. So if Embry just _talked_ to him, there's a big chance he just accepted it."

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is." She was watching me. "Does it make you jealous that I think so?"

"No."

"Good."


	20. Nineteen

_We're not done yet, kids, as some of you may have thought. We're close, but not quite there yet. I'm pretty happy with the success of this story, confident it will actually end, unlike my other works. You're lucky you found the one I would actually finish._

_At the end of the last chapter, there will be my own little Authors Forum. Rest assured, you'll _know_ when it's over. . _

"_Why _didn't you mention that your family was so friggen _hot_." I laughed, patting Sophia's back as she leaned into me.

"Well I'd have to explain the small fact that my parents are younger than me." She smiled but was raking her eyes over my family, sitting and talking around the room. We had cleared the room of tables and dragged chairs around into a big circle.

Edward smiled at us from across the circle. I grinned back. Jacob's hand was hot on the small of my back as he laughed with Embry.

Pablo and Embry were fairly chaste with one another and it made my face hurt to smile so hard.

"How're you feeling, Sophia?" Pablo leaned over Embry to see her around Jacob and I. She leaned to meet him and pinched his cheek.

"Amazing." Sophia leaned up and looked at Embry. "So, Em, what're your intentions with my Carlos?"

Embry sunk back in his chair, blushing. "Well... I have to go back to the rez. If Carlos would like to come, he can, but... I would understand if he didn't."

Jacob spoke up, "It takes a lot to get used to, as the person who is imprinted upon. Pablo, you seem to be taking it all in stride."

Pablo shrugged. "It's an int resting concept and if he would like to devote himself to me," he threw a look at Embry, "I'll see how it all plays out. Besides, you and Ness seem to get on fine..."

I smiled, "Well, he imprinted on me when I was a baby. I didn't care about it, I just loved having a friend." I looked at Jacob, chest filling with warmth. The hand on the small of my back came around and tugged me closer to his side.

Alice joined Sophia in an obnoxious 'Awwwwww' that made Rosalie snort. Jasper winced a little bit and Emmett threw a balled up napkin at them.

Sophia grinned at Alice and Alice said, "I saw you were going to do it...so I joined in." Birds of a feather...

Pablo smiled, "Okay, so you see the future, do any of you guys do anything?"

"Well, you know that I can show people things through touch, and Dad can read minds..." Pablo's gaze shot to Edward who smirked, "And Mom has a...sort of strange ability. She has a mental sheild around her head, she had it when she was human, so that other vampire powers don't work on her mind—like Dad can't read it--"

Sophia snorted, "I bet he loves that." The entire Cullen family broke into a simultaneous laugh that surprised me, but I laughed as well.

"Anyway...she can project that onto others, a movable shield. It's saved all our lives more than once." I pointed to Jasper. "And Jasper here can sense the emotions of others and effect them as he wishes, calm them mostly." He smiled softly at me and I grinned back.

I looked around the circle to see if I had forgotten anyone. "Oh, and Zafrina is able to show people what she wants them to see, make them think they're somewhere else. As you've seen." I looked at Edward, "Where is she, anyway?"

"Hunting. She decided to go pretty far away, as to not upset you." I smiled softly.

"She's thoughtful."

"So you all don't hunt humans?" Sophia asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Most of us have in the past, excluding Rosalie. It's a choice."

There was a pause.

"So... what now, Ness?" I looked at Alice thoughtfully.

"She means...are you to come home?" Jasper added. Home. Forks. I looked at Sophia and Pablo.

Pablo shrugged, "Well, I'm going back with you, I don't see why Sophia wouldn't." Embry grinned at him. A part of me knew Pablo and Embry would be fine, perfect even. The imprint made it so Embry didn't even think about his sexuality. All he cared about was Pablo, male or female.

I wasn't ever sure of Pablo. Sometimes I thought he liked me, or Sophia, but maybe he was just the type to take things in stride. He was young, he would figure it out.

Sophia threw an arm around me, "I'll go if you'll have me. I think I've had about enough of sunshine." I smiled at her sarcasm.

I looked at Carlisle. "It will be hard." He added. "We are already not supposed to be living in Forks. It's the longest we've lived somewhere other than Alaska. We will have to be extra careful."

Esme moved in and tucked her hands into the crux of his arms. "We'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Rosalie looked at Emmett. "Maybe it's time to move on." Emmett looked back at her then around the room. My stomach felt like lead. I didn't want this to be the end of the Cullen Coven.

Edward looked at me sympathetically, "It'll never be the end, Renesmee." Bella looked at me too, no needed to read my mind to understand what he meant.

"We will always be a family." Carlisle assured. I felt tears filling in my eyes.

"And we'll always have to come back together to save your neck, apperently." I smiled at Emmett, who grinned back.

I looked at Jacob, his eyes trained on me and filled with complete adoration. The lead melted. _It'll never be the end... _I took Jacob mouth with mine, a comforting kiss. His hand slid into my hair and I pressed against him.

Suddenly, Bella was standing over me. "Can I talk to you outside, Nessie?" I looked up at her, then at Jacob, confused.

"Sure, Mom."

As we left, I heard Sophia mutter to Jacob, "That's _so weird. _They could be sisters." Jacob laughed. Outside, I was completely aware that every being in that room, other than Pablo, could hear every word we would say.

Bella was way ahead of me. "Let's go on a walk. I can block Edward out, if you would be more comforatable..."

I looked at her, slightly alarmed. "What's this about, Mom?"

"I know you and Jacob mean a lot to one another. And no matter what Edward says, you are of age." I groaned.

"_Mom._" She laughed.

"Just listen. It took me a while to get here." I let her talk, "It was hard for me when you were born. I..." she looked for the right words. "I was selfish. I had Edward but a part of me felt that... Jake was mine too."

I didn't know what to say. Or think. "But...it waned. We're fine and I love him like a brother...like a son." I smiled at her. "And Edward feels the same. You will never hear complaints about your choice of mate." That made a warmth spread within me. I never had a name for what Jacob was to me. Not a boyfriend, not a protector, and that was the first time I had heard mate for us. I didn't know if that fit either, but it meant that the vampires accepted we were a forever thing.

"But... to be totally honest, we don't know...what you and Jacob can do. I mean Edward and I assumed he couldn't impregnate me and look where that got us." I smiled at her.

"What're you trying to say...?"

"We want you on birth control." I belched, ready to groan but she held a hand up to me.

"Renesmee. We've talked to Carlisle," I made another noise, "And he's got you a prescription, but since we don't know how the hormones will effect your half vampire side, you're going to be under surveillance."

I stopped, "You have _got_ to be kidding me." She smiled, feeling sorry for me.

"It's the only way. You two have eternity. We don't need any little fractions running around." My brow furrowed. Bella smiled.

"Fractions. That's what we've been calling your and Jacob's offspring."

"_You all _have talked about our offspring? Jacob and I haven't even thought about that! We haven't even gotten past _groping_ for god's sake!"

Bella looked relieved, "Really? Edward assured us that you hadn't gotten very far. But Emmett wouldn't put it past you guys to be _really_ good hiders. And frankly, I can't say I didn't have my doubts--"

"Mom! _Really_. Not only has my _entire_ extended family discussed my sex life, but you all have bets or whatever on how far we've gotten."

Bella laughed, "You can't be surprised. Emmett and Jasper have had a bet on how long it took him to get to first base since your first birthday."

I groaned again and she hugged me. "Don't worry. It's all in good fun. And really, you've heard _all _of us on much more questionable...bases. There is nothing sacred in that house."

I laughed then and hugged her back. I did try to forget the first time I heard Mom and Dad going at it...but after a week of it, I got used to it.

"So, I'll go on the pill. That's fine." She smiled at me. "But when I said extended family, I wasn't talking about Charlie. Please tell me he isn't aware that his eight year old granddaughter is dating a man who looks twenty five..?"

She laughed out loud, "I would never subject you to that. And you're only on the pill,_ just in case._ I can't say I didn't think about it when I was your age, but I am _not_ looking forward to hearing you two through the walls." Then she quickly amended, "And Jacob is still not allowed in the house."

I gave her an exasperated look, "Alright, but he's not allowed in your room."

We started walking back to the cafe. "And it's not like I don't hear you and dad every night." Bella didn't give me the satisfaction of looking embarrassed. Instead she smirked at me.

"We could be louder, if you like. It'll be like your little lullaby_ every night._"

I made a noise, "Please, if you two got any more enthusiastic, you'd break a bed more than once a month."

Her arm was around my shoulder as we went into the cafe. I looked around. Jasper was pressed into the arm of a sofa with Alice pulled to his chest. He was smiling as she eagerly leaned forward to talk with Sophia, who had take the spot on the other end of the sofa. Rosalie was in a heated discussion with Embry, talking about imprinting and the ethical boundaries of it. Then on the floor beneath them, Emmett had Pablo pinned as Jacob pounded out the count on the floor. Zafrina had returned and was talking with an eager Carlisle about what she had observed of Sophia, and pixies in general. Esme was ina quiet conversation with Edward on the other end of the room.

When Bella and I entered, all eyes were on us, each making their own sort of acknowledgment of our appearance. Some smiled then went back to their conversation or activity. Edward continued his conversation but kept his eyes trained on Bella after darting toward me.

Jacob was grinning silly at me and I grinned back. My family. My life. And I would always have a place. And I was so overjoyed, it wasn't fair to the rest of the world.

_Sorry about the week wait again. I had my finals this week, so I had to deal with those. But we're almost there. Thought there will always be more to come from this, I'm sure. _


	21. Epilogue

"Where are we, Cub?" I barked a laugh from under her, her arms holding tight around my wide neck as I ran. As the snow began to crunch under my paws, I slowed to a trot, my gait still long enough to keep us at reasonable speed.

I stopped and shifted so she knew to slide off my back. Her breath caught as her bare feet sunk into the snow. "Cub, really--" My tongue lapped hotly at her cheek and she laughed, blindly pushing me away.

I changed seamlessly, quietly enough that she jumped a bit when my human hands brushed her face. "Patience, they say, is a virtue."

She pouted, "If you can't tell me who _they_ is, then it doesn't count." I laughed and slipped into my shorts. I loved watching her there, on edge, completely reliant on me and my guidance. I felt her tense slightly at the first graze of my calloused fingertips.

She instantly relaxed as I flattened my palms, running them up her smooth, hard arms. I smoothed my hands over her shoulders and up her neck, pressing my thumbs over the apple of her cheek. Ness hummed under my touch, pliable in my hands.

From her cheeks, my index finger slipped up under her blindfold. She tilted her head, secretly trying to slip it off before I took it off. I smiled at her. Then, the blindfold was off and she blinked up at me as her brown eyes focused on my face.

Before looking around her, her feet glowing red as the snow slowly froze them, she stared at my face, that sort of way that tells me she was perfectly happy never looking away again. Then I took her wrists and forcibly twisted her around. She snorted as I did it, but fell against my chest as she took in the view.

"Oh, man."

This snow wasn't at all like Washington snow. It was fragile, it wouldn't last a week unless it rained again. And it was _our_ snow. Hundreds of feet away, the snow merely stopped as the small mountain spread into farmland. The bay fanned out beneath us under the crystal blue sky, into all the places Ness had learned to love vicariously through her new friends. It all ended at the ocean, white waves crashing in slow motion from our perch.

"Mt. Toro." I muttered into her ear. We were alone, except for some sort of radio tower that blinked red every so often.

"It's beautiful. Look-- I can see all the way to Lover's Point!" I nuzzled her neck, her arms rubbing mine around her waist.

Silence stretched between us.

"I love you."

It was simple. And whispered. But it hit me as if it was the first time she had ever said it. I turned her around in my arms and kissed her hard.

She pulled away, breathless and blushing, a smile stretching across her pinked lips. "I love you." Her smiled widened even further, "I can't stop saying it. I never want to stop." She leaped up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I laughed and spun her around.

"You don't ever have to." I leaned her back and she yelped, gripping around my neck and holding on for dear life. I laughed harder then dropped her back into the snow. She complained.

"My shirt!" I pressed her deeper into the show, shuffling around, to be sure her tank top was soaked. She kicked under me, screaming, trying to twist out of my grip. She gave up and so did I so we were just laying there, her under me, soaking our clothes through with snow.

"It's going to get lonely in Forks." She mused.

"Nah..." I muttered, "It'll be quiet though, without Blondie. The good kind of quiet." I laughed when she smacked my bare chest. "But really, they've been itching to stretch their legs. They'll be back."

"And I think we'll all need some getting used to life without Alice." She paused, "And Jasper."

"They'll be back." I assured her. I didn't want her to think about that big Cullen house without them. I didn't want her to think about anything but us, right there, in the only snow for miles.

I kissed her again, changing her mind completely.

"And we'll have enough to take care of. We haven't told the pack yet. And we'll have to follow around Sophia for at least a week so she doesn't intoxicate the entire town. You _are_ still trying to keep a low profile."

Her arms squeezed my waist.

"Thank you, Jacob." I snorted.

"For what?" She shrugged.

"I don't know."

I rolled us over and the snow melted instantly under my bare back. She rested her head against my chest and took a deep breath.

"You know, in my weak attempt to make sure you never felt like you _had _to love me, I did exactly what my dad did. Thank god it was only for a week, or I'd be jumping off of cliffs." I hummed under her.

"No. You didn't."

She kissed me then and I didn't let her go. We kissed until we were breathless and kissed again and again. I wouldn't ever let her go.

"I'm amazed that Edward is letting me take you home." She laughed.

"Only because Bella made him. And if we're a minute later than he expects, he'll meet us where ever we are."

"Maybe then, we should stop into a motel and give him something to see when he does." She laughed out loud.

"You're funny."

I grinned. "I know."

On the top of that small mountain, I was home. Home was where ever she was.

_Aaaannd Scene._

_That's it, guys. But, not really. I have plenty of ideas for companion pieces._

_To be _totally_ honest, I feel like this didn't end quite right, and it took me a few days to even start writing this because a part of me didn't want to finish it. _

_Keep an eye out for more from The Zone. If you want more, be sure to put me on Author Alert to catch all the latest._


End file.
